<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sapphire Star by Jpatel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463062">The Sapphire Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpatel/pseuds/Jpatel'>Jpatel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clary Fray Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael Santiago, Protective Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpatel/pseuds/Jpatel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Magnus had a younger warlock sister?<br/>A sister who had the potential for becoming as powerful as him one day, and who was fiercely protective of him. A sister who was going to make sure that her idiot brothers and their respective shadowhunter and vampire beaus don't end up dying because of the stupid redhead girl.</p><p>25/05/2020 : Being rewritten from chapter 8 onwards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mama? Mama?" The little girl tried to wake up her sleeping mother. When she didn't wake up, her lips wobbled and her eyes got teary. Little sobs started to wreck her body.</p><p>"Ma..ma.." She once again called out half-heartedly. Hoping that her mother was playing a game with her and would wake up if she tried hard enough. </p><p>A man heard her cries and came to investigate. "Oh my dear child. What happened?" He saw the wound in the woman's back. He crouched down beside the child to soothe it. But when he touched the child it looked up at him and he fell back from shock. "Goodness." The sapphire cat like eyes stared at him. </p><p>"A demon child." He mumbled and crawled backwards, getting up and stumbling off in the direction of the village. </p><hr/><p>Ragnor was taking his evening stroll through the village.</p><p>"Demon child. Demon child." A man ran screaming, and disappeared in the tavern. Ragnor frowned and hurriedly followed him inside. </p><p>"What happened Henry?" A burly man asked the panting man.  </p><p>"In the woods. I was passing by and heard a child's cries. There was a dead woman lying there, and there was a child by it's side. It had demonic eyes. I swear I'm not lying." The guy rambled out. </p><p>Ragnor's eyes widened and he hastily walked out. Could it be possibly...He thought. He ducked into an alleyway and murmured a spell to turn him invisible. After which he took off in the direction the man initially came from. </p><p>He sensed the child before he saw it. The child was indeed kneeling by the dead woman's side. The woman had a long gash on her back. He let his magic spread over the woman's body. "Shax demon." He regrettably mumbled. Then he turned his attention to the sniffling child. "Hello there, little one." He said reaching out to the little girl. </p><p>She looked up at the sound of the newcomer and sniffled once again. "Mama." She said once again, hoping that now her mother might wake up. </p><p>Ragnor sighed and scooped up the little girl. "I'm afraid your Mama's not going to wake up now sweetheart." He said gently running his hand through her slightly curling hair. He cupped her face to get a better look at her mark. </p><p>"You've got a very similar mark to my friend, little one." Ragnor then cast a spell to render them invisible and travelled to his house through the woods. He stored the body in a guest room near the back of the house and brought the little girl to his own room. He sent a fire message to Catarina, telling her to get herself and Magnus here as soon as possible. He also sent a fire message to the high warlock of Paris, informing him about the incident.</p><p>He then turned towards the girl. "Now let's get you cleaned up and fed." Saying that he cast a cleaning spell on her and conjured some milk. "I don't have much knowledge about nourishment of children your age, but I'm sure milk will be fine until Cat arrives." He said spoon-feeding her, which she drank eagerly. </p><p>Ragnor narrowed his eyes at her. "You must have been hungry for a while." Considering she had finished the whole bowl of milk. "And you are not a messy eater either." He cooed at her drooping form. He deposited her in his bed and sat down in a chair to read until his friends arrived. </p><p>His wards alerted him to the entry of Magnus and Catarina. He abandoned his book and muttered a spell to alert him when she wakes up. By the time he arrived his two best friends were standing there. "My dear cabbage. It's been awhile." Magnus greeted excitedly. </p><p>"It wouldn't have been if you hadn't dropped off the face of the Earth." Ragnor grumbled, reaching out to grab Magnus in a side hug. He wasn't the most affectionate person, but he missed his friend, and he knew that his friend needed all the affection they could provide. His blood still boiled thinking about that wretched woman. </p><p>"So, what's the matter?" Magnus asked enthusiastically. Ragnor's good mood disappeared remembering the body of the dead woman in the backroom and her sleeping warlock child in his bedroom. He sighed and led them to his bedroom. </p><p>"A villager found her and her mother's body out in the woods. Unfortunately he saw her mark and freaked out. Ran screaming into the tavern, I was passing by and heard the news. Went there as fast as I could and brought them here." Ragnor explained. He closed the door and brought them to the room where he had kept the woman's body. </p><p>"She was attacked by a shax demon." He said, turning the body to show the large gash on her back. </p><p>"Poor woman." Catarina mumbled. </p><p>"What's her mark?" Magnus asked. </p><p>"You should probably see it for yourself." Ragnor replied. </p><p>"Have you informed the high warlock of the area?" Catarina asked him. </p><p>"He will be here by tomorrow morning." He told her. His spell alerted him to the awakening of the child. "She's waking up." They went to the bedroom and saw the child trying to get on her knees. </p><p>"Hello there." Catarina cooed, walking towards the bed. Hearing the voice, the little girl looked up at the newcomer. She babbled a little and then went back to her attempts. Cat climbed up on the bed and stroked the girl's cheek. The girl adorably scrunched up her nose and made a displeased noise. The other two had walked in and were standing on the other side of the bed. </p><p>Catarina lifted up the child carefully and made her sit properly. The child let out a delighted cry and banged her hands down on the mattress. "She's adorable." Now that the child was facing her, Cat could see her mark clearly. "Interesting mark." She said thoughtfully. </p><p>"Let me." Saying that Magnus jumped on the bed. The child laughed loudly at his action. "Who's the pretty little baby?" Magnus cooed at her. But frowned when he saw her mark. "Back when I was with him in Edom, he told me that all of his children carried a similar warlock mark. The color usually varied with how powerful we were, but it was always cat eyes. That I was the strongest amongst them, and that's why my mark was identical to his." </p><p>The other two didn't need to ask who he was talking about. "I didn't want to presume anything, with everything that happened in the last few years. But do you want to take her in?" Ragnor tentatively asked her. </p><p>"Of course I do. Perhaps we both could do with a fresh start." He sadly replied. The child had toddled over to him and was trying to pull herself up by clinging to his jacket. She lost her grip and landed back with a soft thud. But the determined little thing gripped it again. Magnus swung her up, laid down and deposited her on his chest. The girl let out a loud squeal at the sudden action and almost face planted, but Magnus held her protectively. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Catarina asked him. "You'll have to cut back on your clients for a while. Not to mention child proof the house, learn how to change nappies, potty train her, feed her. She'll be entirely dependent on you for the next few years. She's also teething, so you have your work cut out for you." Cat said, probing inside the child's mouth. </p><p>"Did you give her something to eat?" Magnus asked Ragnor. "I gave her some milk." Ragnor replied. After which Catarina spent the next few hours explaining them all the do's and don'ts necessary for raising child. Then they had dinner and went to sleep. </p><hr/><p>Next day, the high warlock of Paris arrived in the morning. "Good morning to you all." Gerold greeted them loudly. </p><p>"Good morning Gerold. How was the meeting?" Ragnor asked sleepily. "Forgive me, I'm not fully awake yet." He said letting out a big yawn. The child had kept them awake most of the night from it's constant crying. Ragnor felt pity for Magnus, the next few months were going to be hell for him.</p><p>Gerold dismissed his apologies and sat facing him, accepting the cup of tea Ragnor handed him. "So, what is it?" Gerold asked. </p><p>"I found a dead woman in the woods, shax demon. She had a toddler with her. The child is a warlock."  Gerold had frozen in his place. </p><p>Gerold slammed his teacup down and leapt out of his seat. "Show me her body." </p><p>"Why?" Ragnor asked, preparing himself in case he needed to attack or make a swift exit. Good thing Magnus and Catarina were listening in from the other room. They could take away the child to safety. </p><p>"Ragnor, a woman with a warlock child disappeared a few days ago. The warlock I had assigned to help her was murdered by vampires. I need to confirm if it's the same woman." Gerold explained. </p><p>Ragnor stared at Gerold for a few moments, weighing his options. In the end he just summoned the body to the living room. He observed Gerold closely for any sudden action. </p><p>"It's her. Pauline." Gerold mumbled a prayer and looked up at Ragnor. "She came to me and asked for help in raising Valeria, or find her a good home if she didn't survive the childbirth. I decided that Bertha would be the best option in either case. A few days ago I got a fire message from Bertha that Pauline had piqued interest of a rogue vampire and that they were going off the grid for a while. Yesterday when I tried to reach out to her, I couldn't feel her magic. I went to Pauline's house, to see if I could get something that could be used to track them, but the house was burnt down. Yesterday when your message arrived I was in a meeting with the local clan leader. They found Bertha's body, and captured one of the rogues. The clan leader assured me that the rogues will be dealt with, but I don't want to take a chance with Valeria." He said eyeing Ragnor. </p><p>"You want me to take her away." Ragnor stated, leaning back in his seat. Gerold nodded. </p><p>"What if I tell you that a friend of mine wishes to take her in?" </p><p>Gerold leaned forward. "Then I'll say introduce me to them." </p><p>"Very well. I'll bring him." Saying that he portaled Pauline's body back to the room and went in to talk to Magnus. When he entered the room, he saw Magnus sitting on the bed with Valeria in his lap. Catarina was standing by the window, looking outside. "I'm sure you two heard everything." He asked them. He got twin sheepish looks. "Gerold wishes to meet you. I'll say bring her along." Magnus nodded and stood up, adjusting his grip on Valeria. Soon the four of them were in the living room. </p><p>"Gerold, you know Magnus and Catarina." Ragnor said. All the three greeted each other and took seats. "Geeee." Valeria screeched out, leaning towards Gerold. "Hello there, ma chérie. May I?" He held out his hands to hold her. Magnus gave him a tight smile and nodded, handing over Val to him. Valeria looked back at Magnus and started babbling, waving her hands around. Gerold started bouncing her a little. </p><p>"So, I believe it's you who wishes to adopt Valeria, Mr Bane?" Gerold asked taking his seat. Valeria unlike yesterday, was being quite active. "I do." Magnus replied. </p><p>"Why? From what I've heard about you Mr Bane, you've never shown any interest in childrearing. So why the sudden desire to become a parent?" Gerold asked curiously. There was no malice in his tone, just curiosity, which subdued some of Magnus's anxiety. </p><p>"Gerold, have you seen her warlock mark?" Magnus asked. Gerold made a sound of affirmation and signaled him to continue. "My own mark is quite similar to hers. Growing up I had an encounter with my sire, he told me how all of his warlock children carry similar marks. I believe she's my sister." </p><p>"And if you're worried about how he'll take care of a toddler, don't worry about it. I'll be staying with him for the next few months." Catarina said. </p><p>"I wouldn't suggest something like this if I wasn't sure about it. She'll thrive in his care." Ragnor said, trying to convince Gerold. </p><p>"Alright. She's your responsibility now Magnus. Take good care of her. She's a precious child." Gerold said, hugging Valeria tightly. He kissed her top of head and handed her to Magnus. "You be good to him, ma chérie." He then bid the others goodbye, promising to bring the finished paperwork by evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Catarina darling, please do something. I can't see her crying anymore." Magnus pleaded to his friend. </p><p>It's been a few weeks since they got back to New York. Catarina as promised, has been staying with Magnus at his place. Magnus had finished all of his remaining contracts and closed the business for the next two months. Firstly they had baby proofed the apartment and then Catarina had taught him about changing nappies, giving baths, feeding, burping and other things.</p><p>Currently little Val was sobbing pitifully from the discomfort of her growing teeth. And poor Magnus was desperately trying to soothe her. "Rub her gums gently as I showed you. That'll help a little. And wipe that drool, it'll irritate her skin." </p><p>Magnus did as Cat instructed and rubbed her gums as gently as he could, whispering gentle words to her.</p><hr/><p>(1885- Valeria has been staying for three years now with Magnus, being occasionally visited by Catarina. Ragnor occasionally sent her gifts and letters, and the other two told her tales of their adventures with the grumpy horned warlock.)</p><p>"Magnus, where are we going?" Valeria asked curiously, looking at Magnus flutter around the room, throwing things in the bag. She pouted when he tossed the toothbrush and soaps on the pile of clothes, and grumpily put them properly in the separate compartment, and settled back into her seat on his bed, satisfied with her work.</p><p>Magnus returned with another pile of clothes and stuffed them in the bag. "We're going to Peru my peach muffin." He said dropping a kiss on her forehead before marching right back to his closet, and bringing out more clothes to stuff in. Valeria groaned looking at the wrinkled clothes.  </p><p>"Magnus, don't put clothes like that. Cat says it damages them." She scoldingly said. Magnus just sighed and magicked the clothes to be stacked properly. "There, done." He said exasperated. Valeria gave a satisfied nid and then jumped off the bed, bouncing around him asking all sorts of questions about their trip. </p><hr/><p>"Are we going to stay here now? What about Cat and Ragnor? Are they going to stay with us too?" Valeria asked Magnus, half skipping and half walking beside him. </p><p>"Yes we are. And it's going to be so much fun. The house is on the shore of a lake. The scenery is exquisite." Magnus replied. "Will you teach me swimming then?" She asked him excitedly. "We'll see, muffin." He replied. </p><hr/><p>A loud bang inside the house had Magnus scrambling from his seat on the front porch. He ran upstairs where the only person in the house was at the moment. He opened the door to Valeria's practice room, and found the whole room filled with blue smoke. </p><p>He swore and dissolved the cloud of smoke, searching for the mop of brown curls amongst all the books and jars loitering around. </p><p>A coughing sound came from beneath the table and Valeria slowly crawled out. Magnus looked in horror at the now blue girl. Valeria's whole body was now a lighter shade of blue, whereas her hair no longer being the shiny brown curls, were a shade of blue so dark, that they might be mistaken for black. But the disgruntled expression on her face was so priceless, Magnus couldn't help but burst out laughing. He was clutching his belly, leaning against the wall, his body shaking from his laughter feat. </p><p>Valeria grunted and kicked his leg to make him stop. "Oh my peach muffin. You're a blueberry now." He amusedly said, pulling the girl to cuddle with him. She whined and nuzzled her head into his neck. "I don't want to be blue." She petulantly said. </p><p>As an afterthought she added. "Not that anything is wrong with blue. Blue is cool. My eyes are blue, Cat's also blue. And I love it. But I don't want to be blue."</p><p>"Let's go over the spell then blueberry. We'll see where you messed up and turned yourself into a blueberry. Although when you said you wanted to be like Catarina, I didn't think you meant it quite literally." Magnus said, going over the ingredient list and tallying it with the ingredients she had taken out. </p><p>Later it was discovered that she had noted down wrong quantity of an ingredient and as a result, a small explosion took place and the smoke from it turned Valeria's skin and hair blue. Since the density of the cloud was higher, it hadn't spread far enough to affect Magnus when he arrived. </p><p>Unfortunately, Valeria had to bathe in the water mixed with a truly disgusting smelling potion every twelve hours until the color washed away. And those were the most terrible seven days of her life. Not to mention the fact that she was banned from brewing any potion without supervision.</p><hr/><p>A terrible noise brought out Valeria from her book. She heard hurried footsteps passing by her door, with the swishing sound of a skirt. She then heard the loud voices of her housemates and walked outside to investigate the matter. </p><p>"...decided to devote myself to the art of the charanguista, and I wish to hear no more petty objections." Valeria decided to not intervene yet. </p><p>"If we are all making lists of things we wish to hear no more . . . ," Ragnor murmured.</p><p>"I see." Catarina said. Valeria couldn't see Catarina's face, but if she had to guess she would say that Cat was smiling. </p><p>"Madam, you do not see."</p><p>"I do. I see it all most clearly." Catarina assuredly said. Valeria was puzzling over what she meant.</p><p>"What is her name?" Catarina asked. Valeria wondered whom Catarina was talking about. </p><p>"I resent your implication." Magnus dramatically said.</p><p>"There is no woman in the case. I am married to my music!" Valeria internally scoffed at that. Her brother couldn't stay married to a hobby for more than a few months. A year being a miracle. </p><p>"Oh, all right." Catarina said. "What's his name, then?" And that's how Valeria learnt about her brother's bisexuality.</p><p>The next few months passed, with her brother trying to learn to play charango. She had begged Ragnor to teach her a silencing spell, after one day. So whenever Imasu stopped by, she would cast the spell around her room and continue her reading of spell books. </p><p>When Imasu broke her brother's heart, she felt anger like never before. On the next day, when her brother returned all sick and pale, she had gotten this angry expression on her face that according to Catarina 'made her fear for Imasu's life'. But Valeria had decided to not do anything to Imasu, in case it might turn painful for her brother to watch. She decided to settle for casting a minor itching spell that left Imasu itching for a day or two. </p><p>A few weeks later her and Magnus returned to New York, and life once again returned to normal. Except maybe the part where after meeting a few children of clients, she had her mind set on attending a mundane school. So, after weeks of temper tantrums and shouting matches, a few private tutors were hired, that would bring her up to speed with the mundane education system. </p><p>A year later (1892), she was enrolled in a private school, where she was placed in 8th grade. After finishing the school, she attended Woman's Medical College of Pennsylvania. </p><hr/><p>(1903)</p><p>"Remind me, why again did I agree to join you on this trip?" Valeria drawled out, sipping her drink delicately. </p><p>"You said it was fishy, and you don't want me to get into any trouble and get murdered." Magnus cheerfully replied, taking a long sip from his glass, and observing the people in the room. The loud explosion drew their attention to the center of the room. Her brother stood up, like in a trance and walked towards the boy. He was handsome, reminded her a little of Imasu. Then her brother's words piqued her interest. So, this was a nephiliam. She thought assessing the boy from head to toe clinically. She kept an ear on their conversation, seeing that her brother sometimes got tight-lipped about his life before her. </p><p>When the boy pointed towards her fellow gambler, she was surprised to find Ragnor sitting there. She watched the spectacle taking place in front of her, and massaged her temples, trying to fend off the oncoming headache.</p><p>When her brother made to follow the shadowhunter, she debated whether to follow them or not. But in the end she snuck out after them. She spied on them from a distance, not trusting the drunk idiot to not do something idiotic. Then she was shocked once more when he disappeared suddenly. </p><p>She saw the officer faint, and her brother chase the abnormally flying helmet. She quickly cast a cloaking spell, rendering her invisible and ran off after Magnus. She shook her head and chased around those two throughout the London. The meeting with the boy's parents was refreshing. </p><p>"Your friends were nice. Different from the tales I’ve heard about their kind." Valeria whispered softly, sitting inside their carriage, heading to the Blackthorn manor.  </p><p>"They’re. I always thought that they’ll forget me. Just some fleeting warlock, a footnote in their lives. And here they’re, telling stories about me to their children." He said. Valeria grasped his hand and squeezed it. "I hope that I’ll find someone someday that will love me as much as those three loves each other." She murmured. "Me too, blueberry. Me too." Magnus replied. </p><hr/><p>The encounter with Grace Blackthorn left Valeria quite shaken. The truth was, she had led a very sheltered life. All the stories she had heard over the years of shadowhunters, she had never experienced their wrath, their malice or their degrading attitude towards the downworlders. </p><p>Her heart had frozen when the young girl with all of her coldness, had held the blade against her brother's heart. For weeks after their return, her dreams had been filled with the young blonde killing her or her other family members. Tired of her fear and paranoia, she decided to seek out her brother. </p><p>"Why sudden desire to learn fighting?" He asked, bustling around his workshop. She hesitated for a second, mulling over how to phrase it. "It's just.. Ever since London, when that girl Grace held that blade against your heart." She gulped, the memory making her feel cold once again. "I felt so scared and useless in that moment. In the next blink, she could have killed you. And even the thought of that, makes me scared." She had started crying again. "Even the thought of imagining a life without you. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you." She said, sobbing. Magnus came forward and hugged her tightly. "Hey now. I've been alive for five centuries. I'm not that easy to kill." He said jokingly. She pushed him back and hit him softly. "Liar. You were born in 1600s. Ragnor told me." </p><p>"Hmm. So you want to learn fighting, to what? Protect me?" He asked playfully. She nodded her head solemnly. "You're my world. And Lilith knows what I'll do to the dumbasses who try to take my world from me." She said, glaring at the empty space. </p><p>"Dear God. Catarina is right, when she says you have a menacing death glare." Magnus said, shuddering dramatically. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>October, 1929</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Valeria, wake up. You're going to be late for work." Catarina's voice rang through the door. </p><p>"Cat, just let me sleep." Valeria mumbled, snuggling deeper into the blanket. Mhm. Soft and warm. She didn't want to leave her bed. </p><p>The door slammed open and Catarina walked in. She tried to pull the blanket, but Valeria held on tightly. At last in their tug war, Catarina won, and Valeria had to get out of the bed.</p><p>"It's seven already. If you don't want to be late for work, then hurry up." Catarina chidingly said. She grumbled and walked towards the hallway bathroom. In twenty minutes she was finished with bathing and getting dressed up. She then started preparing breakfast while Catarina took her own bath. By the time Cat was done, Valeria was sliding the last pancake in her plate with two steaming cups of coffee on the side. </p><p>They both sat at the kitchen counter, eating their breakfast quietly. "So, any words from Magnus?" Catarina asked. "I went to his speakeasy two nights ago. The place is still closed. So I checked at the hotel and it was such a disaster. He's got all those drunkards loitering around his room. Was he always this bad?" Valeria covered her face with her hands and groaned. </p><p>"Oh, this is mild. He's thrown a lot more rowdier parties before." Catarina said. Velaria looked at her in horror.  </p><p>She let out an amused chuckle, collecting their plates. "You should have seen him in Peru after his break up with Imasu. We ended up chasing him around the Nazca lines and in the Mammoth desert, by foot. Whereas he was drunkenly flying around on a carpet." And the thing is, that Valeria could perfectly picture Magnus pulling a stunt like that. </p><p>Once they were done with washing and drying all the pans and dishes, they locked the door and headed for their work places. They daily walked to the nearest metro station and then board the subway to their respective stations. </p><p>Valeria reached at Broadway station and started to walk to her office. She debated whether she should leave the work or not. The owner had already started sacking people a few months ago. The product was collecting dust in the factories. If the stock prices went any lower, the company will be broke.</p><p>She arrived at the building and entered the elevator, she pressed the button for 21st floor. When she reached her desk, Leon appeared there immediately. "Miss Debrosse. Boss asked to see you in his office. I'm sorry, but I think you're next." He apologetically said. Despite the sincere look on his face and the apologetic tone of his voice, Valeria knew that he was faking it. She had sometimes seen him at Magnus's speakeasy, drunk off his ass, spitting venom about her and some of the other women in the building. </p><p>She nodded and walked towards Mr Gregory's cabin, without sparing him a second glance. She knocked on the door and opened it after Gregory's loud "come in." </p><p>"You wished to see me Mr Gregory." She asked. "Miss Debrosse, you must have an idea of why I've asked for you." Gregory sat down in his chair waving for her to take a seat. She took her seat and replied curtly, "My contract is being terminated." Gregory nodded his head. She gave him a tight lipped smile and stood up. "Then it was a nice experience working with you, Mr Gregory. I hope that the company regains it's footing soon." She shook hands with him and walked out of his office, closing the door behind her gently. No one said anything to her while she packed or when she was leaving. Some of them did throw her pitying looks, but she just smiled at them politely.  </p><p>First she dropped off her things at her apartment, and then took a cab for hotel plaza. She entered the hotel and went to the receptionist, "Excuse me. Can you please inform Mr Bane that I'm waiting for him down here?" The girl stared at her with barely disguised disdain and disgust. She called over a bellboy, "Inform Mr Bane, he has a visitor."</p><p>The bellboy also glanced at her sceptically before scampering off towards the lift. "May I ask why I am receiving looks from you two?" She raised her eyebrow, leaning over the reception. </p><p>"Mr Bane's usual company consists of people who are already inebriated or are on the verge of being inebriated, and they mostly just head to his room. You are the first soberest decent person we've seen asking about him." The receptionist told her bluntly. Valeria let out an amused chuckle at the girl's bluntness. </p><p>"Blueberry." Her brother's loud voice rang out through the reception. She turned around and saw him sauntering towards her with a beaming face. </p><p>"Mags." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Not that I'm not liking the impromptu visit, but shouldn't you be at work right now?" He asked looking her over carefully. </p><p>Valeria just linked their arms and started to drag him towards the cafe she spotted while coming in. "I just got fired." She casually mentioned, giving a thankful smile to the doorman. </p><p>"Then shouldn't we be heading inside and opening up a bottle?" He asked her. She tapped her chin feigning consideration. "Not today. Maybe some other time." They entered the cafe and took a table near the window, looking over the street. The cafe wasn't too crowded, so it didn't take much long for their orders to arrive. </p><p>"So, how's it going on your end?" She asked. Magnus let out an exaggerated huff and slumped in his chair. "I'm getting bored. Even the constant partying with these people is getting tiresome." Valeria snorted, toying with her food instead of eating it. "Then why not just kick them out?" </p><p>Magnus made a displeased noise. "That would be rather unseemly, don't you think?" She gave him a weathering glare. "What would be unseemly, is them loitering around your hotel room, wining and dining on your money." Magnus sighed and waved away the waiter coming their way. </p><p>"Look, just leave them be. I've suddenly got this fabulous idea." He said, suddenly brimming with energy. She raised her eyebrow, conveying a silent what. "Let's tour around the city. We'll stroll through the central park, visit all those museums and sight seeings, take pictures, try out different foods. It'll be fun." He said, barely containing himself for jumping out of his seat. </p><p>Valeria amusedly studied him and then agreed. "Okay. We can do that. But, I want to see some other places too. And I'll have to sort out things with Cat." Magnus agreed and then they finished their food in silence. </p><p>The next day onwards they spent their days hopping around the whole city. They shopped at the fifth avenue, toured the central park zoo, Bedloe's island, attended jazz concerts at the Carnegie Hall, sae all the art at Metropolitan museum, tried out local cuisines and took lots of pictures. </p><p>One day Magnus hired a boat, and they spent the whole day drifting around Manhattan. They sipped some champagne and talked about here and there. </p><p>Then on the Tuesday 29th October, what would be later known as the Black Tuesday, the stock market crashed. The people were running around frenzied, screaming and crying and some were even jumping out of the windows. Valeria entered the hotel and made her way to Magnus's room, when the lift operator informed her that Magnus had left in hurry just a few minutes ago. So, she went to the doorman and inquired if he knew about where he went or something. The doorman informed her that Magnus just ran. </p><p>She then ducked in an alley way beside the hotel and glamored herself. She went back in to Magnus's room. She took one of his clothing and mumbled a tracking spell. It showed her the 116th street, and a big building. Just before she was to leave, she looked out the window and saw the greenish light above a building. Realisation dawned on her, and she ran out in the direction of the building. </p><p>Valeria arrived just in time to see her brother jumping out of the hotel door with the shadowhunter and the blast of fire first explode and then get sucked back in, slamming the doors shut. </p><p>She hurriedly crossed the street and called out his name in hopes of stopping him from going in. He along the shadowhunter both turned around staring at her running towards them. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked her angrily. She glared at him and huffed. "I went to the hotel. The doorman said you left in a hurry, so I thought to track you. But when I was leaving your room, I saw the light over the building. So, I came here as fast as I could." She said in a single breath. </p><p>Magnus looked back at the hotel and then at her and the nephiliam. "No, I know that look. After what I just saw happen, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go in there alone." She stubbornly declared. He just looked like he would argue but the hotel shook and stretched a little, as if something was pulling it upwards. </p><p>"Promise me you'll stay behind me and won't do anything I tell you not to do." She rolled her eyes,but promised on his insistent glare. </p><p>They entered the building with the stupid nephiliam following behind. The whole place was scorched completely, baring the hallway leading to the ballroom. Magnus stepped inside the room, signaling them to wait. </p><p>Valeria looked around and found charred bodies on the ground and a concrete slab shining with the same green tinge, levitating in the middle. </p><p>
  <strong>What are you?</strong>
</p><p>A voice echoed. "A warlock." Magnus replied. "What are you?" </p><p><strong>We are many. </strong>The voice replied. Magnus made some witty comment about Legion, which made her want to scream at him. </p><p><strong>Do you make mirth from the mundane scriptures, warlock? </strong>The voice angrily said. Her brother asked it something about Aldous, whom she recognized as the high warlock of Manhattan. </p><p><strong>He is with us. Now you will come with us. Come to the altar. </strong><em>yeah, like hell I'm going to let you assholes take my brother. </em>She thought determinedly. Magnus made a comment about passing it. He was shuffling a little forward, trying to find something.</p><p>
  <strong>Warlock, do you not tire of your life? </strong>
</p><p>The voice asked, trying to tempt Magnus into doing whatever that Aldous did. Magnus replied that it was rich coming from a faceless, nameless voice from a void. And Valeria realized what Magnus was looking for. Aldous had opened up a portal to hell, and Magnus was trying to find it. </p><p>
  <strong>You are like us. You have our blood. You are one of us. Come and be welcome. Come and be with your own.</strong>
</p><p>"Pandemonium has to be a pretty crowded place, considering you’re always trying to leave it." Magnus commented. </p><p><strong>Would you not know your father? </strong>The voice said. It was Magnus's father and maybe her own.</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, warlock. Your and your sister's father. Would you not know him? </strong>
</p><p>Both Valeria and Magnus's eyes widened, hearing the admission. But Magnus recovered from it pretty quickly, "My father never took interest in me." </p><p>
  <strong>Would you not know your father, even if you spoke to him?</strong>
</p><p>Valeria inhaled sharply. So, this was what their father sounded like. "..what you're trying to tell me that the voice I'm hearing now is the voice of my father." Magnus asked. </p><p>
  <strong>You hear your own blood, warlock.</strong>
</p><p>The shuffling sounds alerted them to the arrival of shadowhunters. Magnus warned them to stay back.</p><p>
  <strong>Why do you protect them? They would not protect you. And you daughter. Do you not wish to be with your father? </strong>
</p><p>He asked in an inviting manner. Valeria gulped and stared at Magnus. She glanced back at the slab and replied in a resolute tone. "No. I'm happy with the family I have. I don't think I need anyone else." She saw Magnus cut his hand and cover the arrow in his blood. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him. "This could backfire on you and suck you in." She warned him. He didn't say anything to her and just propelled the arrow towards the slab. Suddenly voices started to echo in her mind. Hundreds and thousands of voices, chanting the same thing again and again. </p><p>
  <strong>Magnus/Valeria... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magnus/Valeria, come to me....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magnus/Valeria come..... </strong>
</p><p>And the slab fell to the ground, cracking in million pieces. Magnus almost collapsed, but Valeria reacted quickly and caught him. </p><p>The shadowhunters tried to question them what happened, but Magnus was too tired to answer them. So, Valeria took it upon herself to answer the questions to the best of her abilities, and glowered at anyone who tried to disturb Magnus. By the evening they were done with all the question answer session and they left in a taxi. She dropped off Magnus first at the plaza, promising to visit him before noon tomorrow. </p><p>After arriving at home, she took a long soak and thought about the day's events. From the way Magnus had avoided the subject, she had concluded that their father was a touchy subject for him. Today hearing his voice had sent a chill down her spine. At the labyrinth, she had researched him to satisfy her own curiosity. But after reading through some of them, she had concluded that she never wanted to cross paths with him. </p><p>After an hour or so, when she was preparing dinner for her and Catarina, the doorbell rang. She went to the door, thinking why hadn't the wards alerted her. Summoning a dagger and keeping it hidden, she opened the door a little and peaked outside. Magnus was standing there, looking all sad and pitiful like a puppy. She opened the door fully and beckoned him in. </p><p>He saw the dagger in her hand and smirked half-heartedly. "For me?" He asked gesturing towards it. She clucked disapprovingly and sent it away with a flick. </p><p>"So, what's got you moping?" She asked, stirring him towards the kitchen. He flopped down in a dining chair, and rested his head on the table. "It was Camille." Her hand froze for a second, but then she just started running her fingers through his hair. "What about the blood sucking bitch?" She asked. </p><p>"When I first heard about something fishy going on at hotel Dumont, it was a month ago from a vampire named Dolly. Turns out it was Camille who sent her. I feel like I right played into her hands." He brokenly said. </p><p>Valeria sighed and hugged him tightly, then going back to her cooking. She was luckily making his favorite, so it cheered up his mood a little and then she guided him to her bed, tucked him in, and then looked around. It was time to pack, they were leaving New York first thing tomorrow. She decided. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valeria observed the dance floor below. The people twisting, turning and swaying their hips to the beats of music. Some lost in the euphoria of drugs, alcohol or the hands roaming around their bodies. Then there are some of those who are looking for someone to prey on tonight. <em>That sounded very vampirish. </em>Valeria thought.</p><p>She spared a glance at Magnus's beloved throne, but found it empty. She once again glanced over the dance floor, searching for him. She saw him talking...No, threatening the two men standing wearing sunglasses! '<em>Who wears sunglasses at night and that too in a club, and look at those idiot's clothes! Who wears suits like that in a nightclub?</em>' She thought distastefully. </p><p>Her earpiece crackled with static. <em>"Ma'am, we've got some shadowhunters in the club. Back in one of the VIP lounges. They're killing some Ravener demons. How do you want us to proceed?" </em></p><p>She hurried downstairs after seeing Clarissa Fairchild bumping into Magnus. She activated her own earpiece, instructing the man to follow Clary. "Follow the redhead that's leaving, and make sure she gets safely to wherever she's headed. I can see a Blondie following her. Make sure you don't get noticed by him or anyone else that tries to follow her. Understood?" She asked sternly. </p><p><em>"Absolutely, ma'am. There won't be any mistakes." </em>The guy replied. She walked towards Magnus, who was typing on his phone. "Did you see the-" </p><p>"Clary. Yes I did. And so did the two circle members who were just here. I informed Dorothea. She said that she'll warn Jocelyn immediately and they'll leave once Clary gets back home. She said that Jocelyn will be the first person Clary would go to in a situation like this." He said, cutting her off. </p><p>She nodded and started dragging him in the direction of the VIP lounges. "There were shadowhunters here in one of the VIP lounge. A few Ravener demons had gotten in somehow, and the shadowhunters must have been following them. Clary was there. She not only saw the whole thing go down, but she even killed one of those tentacle bastards. One of the shadowhunter followed her, but we might intercept the other two that were with him. You wanna talk to them or want me to handle it?" </p><p>"You handle it. I'll just take the pleasure of watching you roast some Shadowhunters. But be careful munchkin." He said walking towards the other side of the lounge room. </p><p>One of the guards stopped her. "Ma'am the shadowhunters left. One of them followed the girl, and the other two decided to return to the institute." She nodded and told him to go back to work. She went to Magnus and took a seat beside him. "They left already." She pouted. Magnus conjured two drinks and handed one to her. "No worries my dear. Maybe some other day." She grumbled a little, but sipped her drink none the less. Last time the circle members were roaming around, she was too busy worrying for everyone to even think about eating or sleeping properly. Her mind going back to the memory of her first encounter with the circle. </p><hr/><p>Mags and her were running through the streets of Chinatown, searching for the warehouse. Once they reached there, Magnus threw open the door and examined the scene. The werewolves huddled against the wall, surrounded by a group of young shadowhunters. <em>God, these people were barely out of the academy. </em>She thought disdainfully.</p><p>At her brother's enquiry, one introduced himself as Lucian Greymark. Listening to him talk, she had never felt this strong urge to slap someone. She couldn't stop herself from speaking when one of them (Robert Lightwood from the description in book) called the werewolves mongrel dogs. </p><p>"Listen here asshat. The only dogs I see here are you and your pathetic group." She loudly declared. The guy glowered at her but the Lucian guy stopped him. </p><p>Listening to their justifications, Valeria wanted to do nothing more than banish them to Edom. Even Edomite might get annoyed of them, and kick them out.</p><p>"I am fighting for a better world for myself and my son." The woman whose name was Maryse said. </p><p>"I have no interest in the world you want, or in your doubtless repellent brat, I might add." Magnus told her. (*Oh my baby! How wrong you are!!!!*)</p><p>When Robert Lightwood threw the dagger at her brother, her heart stopped for a second. Then Magnus shut down the lights and a young shadowhunter girl jumped in and took that dagger to her heart. The Whitelaws had arrived and were fighting She took out her own daggers and started disarming circle members. Her daggers clashed with one of their blades. With lightening speed, she disarmed the guy and slid one of the daggers through his ribs, penetrating his heart. "pergi ke neraka, kau bajingan." (<strong>Go to</strong><strong> hell you bastard.</strong>)</p><p>She made her way towards the wolves, fighting off circle members. She could see the Whitelaws dropping down one by one. As soon as she reached them, she conjured up a shield around them. Any of the shadowhunter who tried to touch it had their hands burned. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Lucian exit the other room, the little girl cradled in his arms. He was walking towards them. She made the shield visible for a few moments, warning him to not walk any closer. A man came out after him, and then her brother. He was covered in blood, but was still walking. She let out a relieved sigh seeing him. </p><p>Lucian who was standing near the barrier, put down the girl gently. The girl's eyes were bloody, and from the looks of it she'll never see again. She held back a sob, feeling the guilt settle in. They had failed to save her. She adjusted the shield to let the child get in. "She can get in." She told her mother. Listening to this the girl ran into her mother's arms. She looked away from them, rather focusing on the circle members. Magnus was injured, and she was the only other warlock here to portal out of there if they decided to attack again. </p><p>The circle members were crowding Valentine like frightened children would do with a parent. But these weren't children, these were adults, some perhaps even having children of their own. They weren't deserving of pity, but condemnation.</p><p>When they left, her brother ran up to the oldest. She recognized him as Adam Whitelaw. His wife was head of New York institute. Magnus tried to heal him, but the guy didn't want to live. Who would in his situation? His entire family was dead. </p><hr/><p>Magnus's face suddenly came into her view. She groaned and pushed his face away.</p><p>"Where are you lost?" He asked. </p><p>She sighed and shook her head. "Nowhere. Just thinking." She looked around and realized that they had returned to Magnus's apartment. </p><p>"Maybe you should just stay the night. You look tired." Magnus told her, seeing the lost look on her face. She nodded and started walking towards her bedroom. </p><p>"You know you can talk to me. If something's bothering you." He told her. She turned around and saw his concerned expression. "Follow your own advice you dumbo." She said glaring at him playfully, plastering a smile on her face. </p><p>She entered her room and opened up the cupboard. She kneeled down and took out the old wooden box from the bottom drawer. She had kept it hidden for the past two decades. She opened it and took out the old paper. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mirian Whitelaw</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rachel Whitelaw</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Adam Whitelaw</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Evelyn Lowell</em> </b>
</p><p>She lightly ran over her fingers over the seraph dagger covered in dried blood. When her fingers touched it, the dagger glowed a pulsing red. She put them back in the box and put it back in it's place, glamoring it so that no one can find it. </p><p>That night her dreams were filled with the screams of the Whitelaws and those werewolves. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few days has been the most vexacious ones of Alec's whole life.  He must have pissed off a warlock or a greater demon that they had cursed him, and sent 'Clary' in their lives. From the very first encounter, it had been nothing but one mess after another with her. Not to mention her inability to hear no, her harebrained ideas and the temper tantrums.</p><p>First she had jumped in the middle of a mission, and Jace had the bright idea of bringing her to the institute. Then they had to drag in a mundane. And don't even get him started on her being Valentine's daughter. </p><p>As if to compete with her, the idiotic mundane had to go and get kidnapped by vampires. Because suddenly everyone and their mothers in the shadow world wants to get their hands on the mortal cup. Could it get any worse than this?</p><p>Of course it can. Because Jace and Izzy agreed to Clary's demands on bringing her with them at Dumort. By the Angles, he wants a leave of absence till the next century. </p><p>Then he had to watch Jace and Clary make cow eyes at each other in the graveyard. At least Simon had left after his rescue from vamps. </p><p>But Simon had to make Alec's life a little bit more miserable before leaving, because here he was meeting with a high warlock in his club, a place that is teeming with drunk mundanes and downworlders. Not to mention the necklace which was one of the most important properties of New York institute, that they were supposed to handover to the said high warlock in exchange of Clary's memories, because <em>there could be some sort of clue in figuring out how to find my mom or Valentine or the cup. </em>Her words rang in his mind. </p><p>He kept a watch on everyone down there. He saw a girl in her early twenties sitting on a sofa nearby the warlock. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't figure out who. </p><p>"So, you're the warlock that stole my memories!" Clary arrogantly said. <em>Angles, why? Can't this girl do anything in her life without turning it into a disaster!!!</em> Alec exasperatedly thought.</p><p>The girl he had noticed earlier was grimacing now. Maybe she's an associate of Bane's or someone who also thinks that Clary just put her foot in her mouth. Magnus still politely replied that he had done it on her mother's request and tried to convince Clary to leave with him. <em>'Please, yes. It would be a good riddance.'</em> He thought bitterly.</p><p>He saw a man closing in on them, taking out something from his jacket. As soon as he saw the seraph blade in his hand, he immediately shot an arrow at the guy. It hit him in the chest. The others stared at the dead body, and he made his way towards them. The girl from before had bolted to Magnus's side and was glaring at the dead body. She was clutching his hand tightly. <em>Maybe more than an associate.</em> He thought,  bending down to pick up the blade lying there. </p><p>"Who are you?" Magnus asked. </p><p>Then he mumbled something about Valentine finding them and left the place with the other girl in tow. Clary tried to stop him, but he had already left.</p><p>Then Izzy returned, having checked the perimeter, "The perimeter is secured. Seems like he was the only assassin." </p><p>He searched the body for any clues and found the circle rune on his neck. "There's a circle rune on the base of his neck." He told them. </p><p>"They found us. It's not safe here. Clary, we have to go." Jace spoke up, before turning around and starting to march out. Alec internally scoffed, <em>yeah, not about her his ass.</em> He wouldn't be surprised if she bolted right now, and decided to hunt down Bane on her own. But she just sat there. Then Jace started to usher out the girl. <em>They had lost both the necklace and the warlocks. </em>He raged internally.</p><p>"You know what, this is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. And the girl.." </p><p>Jace cut him off angrily, "Alec, that girl, her name is Clary. And I highly suggest you keep your voice down." </p><p>This made Alec snap at Jace. "Why? What, are you worried I'm gonna upset her?" He accusingly said. "We have risked our lives again and again for her, and where has it gotten us?" Jace looked away. "Alright, nowhere. We're no more closer to getting the mortal cup and we've lost the institute's necklace." </p><p>"Hey, I'm standing right here." Clary snappishly said. <em>Yes, I'm aware you're standing right there, you brat.</em> He gave her an unimpressed look. <em>Why does she even open her mouth? </em></p><p>"I don't care about your damn jewelry." She said walking forward. "And I'm sorry that you are going to look bad in front of your bosses." <em>Bitch, what now?! Do you even know the meaning of word responsibility!!</em> "But my mother is still missing, and the only other chance I had at finding her just disappeared in thin air." <em>It's called a portal you idiot. </em></p><p>Jace ever the knight in shining armor, came to her rescue. "Clary, it's gonna be fine." <em>Was that supposed to be assuring?!</em></p><p>"No it's not." She frustratedly said. </p><p>'<em>And the brat's whining starts.'</em> He thought disdainfully. </p><p>"People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding while Valentine is hunting him. We're never going to find him. And I'll... I will never get my memories back." Oh God, the hysteria was starting. </p><p>"You give up way too easy." Jace then tried to track down Magnus with the button but wasn't able to find him on his own. <em>Yeah, it's not like the guy is a high warlock or something.</em> Then they used his and Jace's parabatai tracking to track him. He had again lost himself in Jace's eyes, damnit.  </p><p>They arrived at the warehouse. "Magnus's lair is right behind that fence." Jace spoke, pointing towards the wired fence ahead.</p><p>"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary looked around with disdain. </p><p>"Not exactly." Jace commented. "It's warlock glamour." </p><p>Izzy, who had been circling around, held up her hand. "Wait, something's wrong. It shouldn't be this easy to get in this far." </p><p>Jace also started to look around, "His protective wards must be down." </p><p>"You.. don't get in the way." He told Clary, but she as usual behaved like his words were Latin. <em>Fine, go ahead and die. I'll be free afterwards.</em></p><p>Two men had then came out, one stabbing the other with a seraph blade. The other had dropped off from the height, dead. Warlock. They ran to take position and take out the assassin.  </p><p>Then a teenage girl ran out, shaking the dead man. "Daddy! Daddy, get up please!" The assailant had creeped up behind the girl and was about to strike her, a dagger sailed through the air, embedding itself in the guy's head. The girl screamed and scrambled back, a dark blue portal opening up behind her. </p><p>"Go. I'll come and get you." The girl from the club said, standing in the entryway. The young girl nodded and ran off into the portal. </p><p>"You can't send her out there alone." Clary exclaimed. </p><p>The girl didn't even bother to answer her, she extended her hand in the direction of the dead circle member, and the dagger disappeared from there and materialized in her hands. Then she marched back in. </p><p>The scene inside was gruesome. Some warlocks were fighting circle members, whereas some were shielding the wounded ones. </p><p>"Go help Magnus. I'll handle it here." The girl told him. While leaving he saw her throw one of the circle members against the wall with her magic.</p><p>"Cat's eyes. Be a nice addition to my collection." He heard the other guy say. He took aim at his knee and shot the arrow. The guy stumbled from the injury and Magnus immediately let loose a blast of magic, killing the guy instantly. </p><p>"Well done." He couldn't stop himself from saying. </p><p>"More like medium rare." Magnus said, before turning around and glancing at him. </p><p>"I'm Magnus." Magnus said, walking towards him. "I don't think we've been formally introduced." And Alec's heart stopped beating for a moment. "Alec." He was beautiful. Wait, what? Where did that come from? "Oh, uh...we should... probably, really go and get.." Great first impression Alec. You're stammering. </p><p>"We should probably join the party." Magnus completed. Alec felt his face heat up. "Right." He said bolting out of there. He hopes Izzy never finds out about this. She will never let him live it down. </p><p>The others had handled the situation from the looks of it. The remaining warlocks were gathering up in a different room. Both the girls they had encountered before were huddled against each other, the older one comforting the younger. "Val." Magnus breathed out, the older one looking up at his voice. She squeezed the younger one's hand, and whispered something in her ear. The younger one nodded and darted out of the room. </p><p>The older one walked up to Magnus, stopping just a foot away, examining him. "You're okay." She breathed out, before hugging him. A soft flare of jealousy lit up in his heart, at watching them. That surprised him a little. He had just met the guy. "I am. Stop worrying, blueberry." Magnus affectionately said. So the feeling was returned.</p><p>"Magnus, please..." Clary started saying. "...you can't hide from this battle. Magnus, Valentine found you once, he'll find you again. We need to work together. Help me." Clary said. </p><p>"Work together? With who? You?! Please, don't make me laugh girl. Or are you talking about these three? Anyone standing in his way dies horrible, gruesome deaths. You think you know what he's capable of? You know nothing. Go and play with your toys little girl." Val sneered, towering over the redhead in her five inches heels. </p><p>"You.." Clary tried to slap her. But the girl moved at lightening speed and held Clary's raised hand. "Don't try me bitch." She growled out. Jace and Izzy looked ready to intervene, and so did Magnus.</p><p>"Okay ladies. Why don't we break it up?" He said pulling back Val. </p><p>"This location is compromised and we need to move to a different place. We can discuss things later. Hold tight everyone." Saying that he teleported them to a different location. </p><p>"Ah, much better." He said turning around. He made a face looking around at everything. "Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move I get the urge to redecorate." He said with a flourish. "Normally I love a dirty lair but this one's just sloppy." He told Alec, eyeing him flirtiously. Alec just made a face and skittered away from him. The girl, Val gave him a once over before rolling her eyes exasperatedly. </p><p>His new position put him between Jace and Izzy. </p><p>"Can you help me get my memories back or not?" Clary impatiently asked. "You want us to summon a greater demon?" Val sarcastically asked. The girl clearly seems to have it out for Clary. </p><p>"What I want is to have my memories back, so that I can find and save my mom." Clary angrily replied. </p><p>"It's not possible." Val casually declared. </p><p>"What do you mean it's not possible? You can summon the demon to give it my memories. But you can't summon it to get them back!! Why don't you just say you don't want to do it." Clary hysterically said, her voice turning shrill. </p><p>"Biscuit, calm down. Valeria, is there something you forgot to tell me?" That's when it clicked in. This was Valeria Debrosse. She was the other warlock present during the incident at Hotel Dumort in November,1929.</p><p>"You're Valeria Debrosse." He had blurted out. </p><p>"Are we stating the obvious now? You are Alexander Gideon Lightwood, oldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood. The next Head of New York Institute. A brilliant Archer, excellent hand to hand and weapons combatant, good strategist and a level headed person." She replied confidently. He looked up at her surprised.</p><p>"Don't be surprised. You think I'm going to let my brother meet some shadowhunters without doing any homework. I'm not dumb like your associates who picks up anyone from the street and brings them home, and then galavant around the city with them." She said glaring at Jace and Izzy. Clary was flustered, stammering about not being a street rat, Jace was looking close to snapping and Izzy looked a cross between embarrassed and ashamed. </p><p>"As for the demon, it's not possible to summon a demon that's dead." She said. </p><p>"What?" They all asked at the same time. She shrugged and examined her nails carelessly. "Yup. The demon is dead. Some cultists had tried to summon it, and the local institute had taken care of it." </p><p>"When was this?" Magnus asked confusedly. "About a year ago." Valeria replied. "I had gone to the labyrinth and heard someone gossiping about it. So I checked the records, and confirmed it." </p><p>"You could be lying for all we know. Clearly you seem to have it out for me." Clary accusingly said. Valeria didn't even looked annoyed or offended at Clary's shrill voice. She just gave her a bored look, "Check your own archives then." </p><p>Alec sighed and took out his phone. He started to type a text to Hodge. "By any chance they hadn't written which institute it was, had they?" He asked her. </p><p>"No, all that was written, that some mundanes in Europe had tried to summon it, and the nearest institute had taken care of it." She took a dramatic pause before pointing at herself. "I did ask around a little, but people gets tight-lipped when asked questions like these. So all I can tell you is that it was somewhere in Northern Europe." He nodded and typed out the text. </p><p>A few seconds later Hodge's reply came back confirming what Valeria had said. "Looks like she's telling the truth. It was killed last September. So, that's a dead end then." He said disappointedly. Great, so now they don't have either the memories or the necklace. </p><p>"Before you leave, Isabelle dear step forward please." Magnus took out the necklace from his pocket. "The exchange was Clary's memories for the necklace. But since the memories can't be returned, the necklace goes back to you. For years the necklace has belonged to Lightwoods." He said, fastening the necklace on her neck. "Besides it would look silly on your brother." He jokingly said. Alec and Jace kept giving Magnus looks from the corner of his eyes. Whereas Clary hasn't spoken up in a while. And Valeria was lounging in a comfy looking chair near the window. Then Magnus had glimpsed at him and murmured something to Izzy, which had her giggling. </p><p>"So there's nothing that can be done to get my memories back?" Clary spoke up after staying silent for a while. He was shocked that the girl hasn't started crying and shouting by now. "One or two might return over the years, but there's nothing that can be done right now." Magnus apologetically said before opening up a portal to the gate of the institute. He looked at the three of them and just left without saying anything. He was tired. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After bidding farewell to his guests, he returned to the living room. "Now is there any particular reason that you failed to inform me of Valak's death?" He settled down on the sofa facing her. </p><p>She gave him a bored look. "Do you expect me to inform you about every greater demon's death?" He opened his mouth to reply, but didn't have any response for that. </p><p>"Besides, what were you going to do anyway? The demon was already dead for weeks. And I had genuinely forgotten that Valak was the demon you gave her memories to. When you told her that you fed her memories to a memory demon for safekeeping, it sorta clicked in my head." She actually looked distressed and apologetic about it. "I was going to tell you when we returned, but the situation at the loft needed to be prioritized. Then, her attitude was pissing me off and I just snapped." He just sighed and hugged her.</p><p>Magnus summoned a variety of dishes in front of them. "Breakfast?" He asked indicating towards the plates. </p><p>She nodded and picked up a piece of toast topped with tomato and onion slices with shredded cheese. She took a bite of it, and chewed slowly.</p><p>"Although I don't believe that's the only reason you snapped at biscuit or gave a verbal dress down to her associates. It can't be because of their parents, cause you were nicer to Alexander." Magnus curiously stated. </p><p>Valeria looked contemplative for a few seconds before speaking slowly, "maybe.. it's because he saved your life, and then he helped you fight the circle member. I just don't know, but I felt like I could trust him to have your back there."</p><p>"That's... I don't know what to say." Magnus replied. Valeria just shrugged and sipped her smoothie. "As for the others...do you remember the night Clary came to the club and was seen by the circle members?" He nodded his head and motioned her to continue. </p><p>"One of the security guys had reported three Shadowhunters fighting against Ravener demons. Well, turns out it was them. Clary had activated a seraph blade and killed one of the Raveners, so she'd freaked out and left. I don't have much idea on what happened afterwards, but two days later she was seen with them, sporting a rune on her neck. I mean you didn't know who she was or anything and just drew a rune on her on the hunch that she might be a Shadowhunter, you could have turned her into a forsaken. Not to mention not all Shadowhunters can survive the runing process, as we saw with Tatiana's son all those years ago. They could have killed her. They also hadn't taken proper precaution when they brought her to the institute, her mundane friend had followed her there by tracking her phone. And Blondie had taken him inside the institute because Clary said so, who does that? By that point they'd no idea who she was or anything about her. Did it occur to them that she could be a spy for the circle or a rogue shadowhunter? Then they took the mundane with them to missions. Not to mention when Camille had Raphael kidnap the mundane, he'd followed them from the institute to the club and then to the Silent City. THE SILENT CITY!!!! What the actual fuck!!" She had started pacing by now, waving her hands around madly. </p><p>"After Raphael and Lily brought Simon to Dumort, they broke in there with no backup and not to mention only three of them were actually trained. If it wasn't for the fact that Raphael had instructed clan members to stay in, they would have been dead or in a grave, turning into Vampires themselves. Raphael had to convince Camille to leave instead of fighting them. Can you imagine what she would have done to them?" She had nearly pulled her hair there.</p><p>"Oh, and they also left a hole of the size of a beach ball in one of the walls. Courtesy of your dear Alexander." She sarcastically added. </p><p>"Speaking of which, what else your informer said about Alexander?" He asked loudly, desperately trying to change the subject. He had heard plenty by now to realize that perhaps these people even if good at heart, were too reckless and neglectful. </p><p>Valeria gave him a glare that said 'I know you're trying to change the subject and you're not at all subtle about it'. But nonetheless went along with it. "Hm. He's not dating anyone if that's what you're asking. He goes to Ella's Cafe after his petrol some times. So, if you want to ask him out for a coffee or something, that place would be a good choice." </p><p>"You're not opposed to me asking out a Shadowhunter?" He asked her sceptically. "It's your life. You've never pestered me on my love life, just been there for me when I had needed you. I'm also going to do the same. Besides you could have decided to date Blondie or the Lightwood girl. That would have been much worse." She replied shuddering dramatically and let out a theatric gasp, "But, I'm giving him the shovel talk, and if he breaks your heart or endangers your life, I'll banish him to Edom." She resolutely said. His heart warmed up at her declaration. Has he mentioned that he loved his little blueberry?!</p><p>"Do you want his number?" She asked him after a few minutes. Yes, he absolutely loves his little peach muffin. </p><hr/><p>"And he spoke to you?" Jace's voice came from the room. Alec was just going to pass on, but then he heard Clary's voice. "He said my name. He said, "your mother for the cup."" </p><p>He halted immediately, "Who said that?" Both of them turned around and replied in unison. "Valentine." </p><p>"And he has my mother." Clary said. He walked into the room. "And he can speak to you through that necklace? In the institute?" Alec's mind grew anxious at the implication. </p><p>"It's like when I see Dot." <em>And you're a novice.</em> He thought to himself. </p><p>"It's a portal shard. That's why your mother made sure you had it." Jace spoke up, having been examining the necklace while they'd been talking. "All I know is what I saw.. she's alive. She's unconscious but she's alive." She eagerly said. </p><p>"What did you see?" He asked her. "I don't know." She shrugged. </p><p>"Were there any identifying characteristics? Equipments, weapons, photographs?" With each word she looked more frustrated. Did she expect him to congratulate her and go off to some wild goose chase for her? </p><p>"I don't remember. It was awful." She complained. <em>As awful as your screeching voice.</em> He thought.</p><p>Jace irritatedly piped up, "Lay off, Alec." </p><p>"I'm just trying to get something useful out of this." He almost added unlike you at the end, but held back. "Clary, what exactly did you see?" </p><p>"Valentine has my mother. That's what I saw." She petulantly said. <em>And how exactly is it going to help us?</em> He wanted to scream in her face. </p><p>"Emotions are nothing but distraction. You're ruled by them. We're taught to control them." He firmly replied. </p><p>"And how's that working out for you?" She argued aggressively. </p><p>"I'm responsible for this institute." <em>Not that you'll understand what that entails. I doubt you can even take care of a cactus.</em> "If Valentine can see in, that's a door I have to shut."</p><p>"Now let... me take a look at that thing." He held up his hand, glaring at the two of them. Jace resignedly held out the chain, and he took it from him. </p><p>"Now it's in proper hands." They'd tried to argue with him, convince him that it was best for them to use the necklace to track down Valentine. The idiots don't even realize how much foolhardy their plan is. The Clave would never agree for a mission like that, and if they go alone there without any backup, they'll be heading into an ambush. </p><p>Then his mother had returned with the news of the Seelies breaking off contact with the Clave. She had assigned the mission to talk with Meliorn to Izzy and Jace. And he was left straddled with the redhead. </p><p>"What'd you do to piss of your mother like that?" Clary asked, sliding up beside him after Jace, Izzy and mom left. </p><p>Alec barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I'd say, for a start...all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go that big over with the Clave."</p><p>After Jace and Izzy left to meet Meliorn, he went to the training floor, where Clary was playing with a Bo staff. "Looks like we are stuck with each other." <em>Unfortunately.</em> He mentally added. </p><p>"For what's it worth I think your mother was too hard on you out there." She commented, looking all sympathetic and all. He so badly wanted to say that it wouldn't have been as such if not for her. </p><p>"Mothers are like that." He said instead. </p><p>"Mine's not." She countered. "Go ahead. Knock me on my ass. You'll feel better." She jokingly said. He rolled his eyes and quipped back, "Don't make me say you're right about something." </p><p>"Plant your feet wide." He instructed, and surprise! She actually did. </p><p>"Why did you let your mom say all those awful things about Izzy?" She asked. He hit the middle of her staff and she almost lost the grip on it. "Don't step in the strike. Step through it." She nodded her head. </p><p>"Izzy was out of bounds. The law is hard but it's the law." He replied. </p><p>"Even I forget that sometimes." <em>Don't you mean always? When ever have you cared about laws?</em> He mused. </p><p>"So, you are just gonna let her send Jace out instead of you?" She asked him. </p><p>"If I screw up, I expect to be punished." <em>A concept that is out of your understanding</em>. "I'm supposed to be a leader." </p><p>"You know what a leader does, Alec? Make decisions." <em>That's where your mental capacity shows. A leader is supposed to make decisions?! It's a lot more than that you stupid bitch. What would you even know about a good leadership? You're not the one who had trained since childhood to lead this institute. </em>He mentally ranted.</p><p>"You need to find Valentine and stop him. I need to find Valentine and save my mother." He wanted to roll his eyes so badly. <em>Here we go again! </em>Instead he settled for knocking her on her ass. </p><p>"You need to work on your defense." He told her. "What do you think? Do you think we haven't been trying to find your mother?" He bluntly asked. </p><p>"I know you have. But I know you can color outside the lines. You're not just letting yourself think that way." His sixth sense told him she had concocted another harebrained scheme. But he decided to play along for now.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What's the big thought that I'm not thinking?" He asked. </p><p>"We can still find Valentine. I might know a way." <em>And there it is.</em> He exasperatedly thought. </p><p>"My mother hid a lot of from me, but I did see one thing... there's a box. She didn't think I knew about it. But she opened it once a year and cried." She said. </p><p>"Cause?" He asked. </p><p>"It belonged to my father. Had his initials JC on top." </p><p>"But your father's name is Valentine, why JC?" </p><p>"Because for eighteen years she told me his name was Jonathan Clark. That was a lie. But... whatever was in that box meant a lot to her. Maybe there's something inside that could help us track him." She told him. </p><p>"Where's the box?" He asked interested a little now. </p><p>"I think it's still back at the loft." She replied. "Let's go get it." He's understanding now why she was so insistent on getting him out the door. </p><p>His phone rang at the moment. "Absolutely not. Not without permission." He moved aside to receive the call. Unknown number?!</p><p>"Hello, who is this?" He asked. </p><p>"Alexander. Hi. It's Magnus. We met yesterday." He flushed at the reminder. His mind flashed back to the stuttering. </p><p>"Uh, yeah...Yeah, hey, what's up?" He replied. He heard a choked laugh from the other end. "Oh my God! You two are hilarious!!" Valeria's voice floated through. He then heard a muffled "Stop listening to my conversation." from Magnus. </p><p>"I was just thinking that it was really nice getting to know you. Plus you saved my life and helped against the circle member. So I wanted to thank you properly." Magnus said. </p><p>He blushed and stammered out, "there's... there's no... it's alright. I was just doing my job." </p><p>"Still. It was very nice of you. Would like to go out for a drink sometime?" Magnus asked. </p><p>Was he? No that can't be. Why would the High Warlock of Brooklyn ask him out? "That sounds fun. Um..when?" </p><p>"How about right now?" Magnus asked. Alec turned around and found Clary nowhere in sight. </p><p>"Uhm. You know right now isn't really good time for me. Another time, gotta go." He cut off the call and cursed Clary a thousandth time this week. Damn that girl. </p><hr/><p>Magnus looked at his phone bewildered for a second. Then a smile spread across his face. "Playing hard to get! I love a challenge!" He mumbled to himself dreamily. </p><p>"Hey, have you finally lost all of your marbles?" Valeria's voice broke his trance. He whipped around to look at her. He glared at her. </p><p>"Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?" She said trying to imitate him. "He clearly doesn't seem the drinking type. You should have asked for coffee instead." She complained. He just glared at her. </p><p>"But seriously, what did he say?" She asked him, dragging him down on the sofa and pushing her legs on his lap, laying her head on the other end. </p><p>"Well, he said he wouldn't mind going for a drink another time. He's busy right now." Magnus pouted. </p><p>"Well, he's the temporary head of the institute right now. Until psycho parents return, he'll have to hold down the fort. And with Fairchild/Morgenstern Jr there, it's not an easy task to do." Valeria replied. </p><p>"Hey, what do you say we spare for a few hours and then do something fun?" She asked him. He pretended to think for a few moments and then raced to his room. "I'd say get ready to have your ass kicked." He shouted. </p><hr/><p>Her phone pinged. She looked at Magnus who was busy munching on popcorn. She unlocked the phone and saw that she had a text from Raphael.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The mundane boy was here again last night. I told him to leave. Mierda, if he comes back and I'm not there he might end up dead. Damn those nephiliams and damn Camille. *A few Spanish curses*</strong></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rapid knocking on the door had Magnus and Valeria rousing from their sleeps. "Who the fuck is it?" She mumbled before standing up from her seat and walking towards the door. </p><p>"Magnus? Magnus?" Clary's frantic voice came through the door. </p><p>Valeria opened the door and saw Lucian Greymark leaning heavily on Clary and another guy with glasses, bleeding out. </p><p>"Oh my God! What the hell happened?" Magnus, who had come up behind her asked. The duo started to drag in the injured werewolf with Magnus leading them and her following. </p><p>"He was attacked. He needs a warlock. He needs you." Clary said while she and mundane laid down Lucian on the couch. He was muttering something, calling out to... Jocelyn. </p><p>"Was he bitten by an alpha?" Magnus asked. </p><p>"Yeah, why?" Mundane worriedly asked. She immediately bolted to the workshop and brought out Broadleaf's tree bark. It would stop the transformation temporarily. "Here." She said handing it to Magnus. Magnus took it immediately and had Lucian bite it. </p><p>"What's happening to him?" Clary asked. "Random werewolf transformation. Side effect from the alpha bite poison." Magnus explained. </p><p>He stood up and and beckoned her to follow him. They went back into the workshop. "Get me some Tengu Sweat, Flame Sac, Bunyip Oil and Phoenix eye. I'll get the other ingredients." He said going towards left shelf while pointing her towards right. She nodded and started to take out the said ingredients. </p><p>"We don't have the Phoenix eye." She told him, placing the other items on the table. </p><p>"Add Moon Salt, Idris Fulgurite and Brown Blight to the list." He replied, coming up beside her and putting down the ingredients he brought. </p><p>"We can go and get it for you." Clary spoke up, indicating towards her and mundane. He also nodded his head eagerly. </p><p>"No. He will need you if he wakes up." Her brother said, indicating towards Lucian. "When he wakes up." Clary corrected. </p><p>Valeria wanted to tell the girl that an alpha bite doesn't have too high chances of survival, but refrained from doing so. If something like this happened to her brother, she also wouldn't like for someone to tell her something like that. </p><p>The Blondie had just entered then. "I'll go." Him and mundane said at the same time. The two then glared at each other. </p><p>"I can do it." Mundane stubbornly declared.  </p><p>"Jace, what happened to you?" Her brother asked, holding Jace's chin between his fingers. Jace swatted away his hand and walked towards the other two. "Luke's car may have found its way into a pole." Both the mundane and Clary gave him exasperated look. "I told you I don't do mundane driving." </p><p>"Yeah, apparently." The mundane said, throwing his hand carefully around Clary's shoulder. Valeria rolled her eyes. Men!!!</p><p>"What do you need?" Jace asked, wiping the blood from under his nose. </p><p>"I've got this." The mundane cried out indignantly. </p><p>"Moon Salt, Idris Fulgurite, Brown Blight and Phoenix Eye." She listed. </p><p>"One trip to the pharmacy store. It'll take two seconds." Valeria tried very hard to not laugh at the mundane's enthusiastic comment. "Anak, you're not gonna find these ingredients at the local pharmacy store." She amusedly told him. </p><p>"I know a guy." Jace said. "Oh, and I need Alexander." Her brother peeked out from his work station. "Why do you need Alec?" Jace confusedly asked. </p><p>"Virgin shadowhunter energy." He replied. "That explains so much." The mundane mumbled amusedly. Jace gave him a look, but looked uncomfortable. "Um, Alec. Yeah... I can't." He muttered. Valeria carefully studied him, and saw the expression of guilt and sorrow flash across his face. Interesting. </p><p>"Jace, just ask. You guys need to talk." Clary said. Like if dug deeper this all won't turn out to be a result of one of her harebrained schemes. </p><p>"Trouble in paradise?!" Her brother asked a bit tauntingly. </p><p>Before Jace could reply, she started to drag away the two men with her magic."I'll be off with the toddlers. I hope you have it all handled here until Katniss arrives." The last thing she saw before leaving was her brother's mock salute. </p><p>"You can let go, you know. We can walk." Mundane said, struggling to be free of her hold. </p><p>She released them wordlessly, which resulted in them almost stumbling over. "You still haven't told me your name, pipsqueak." She said, throwing an arm to keep him from faceplanting. "Simon Lewis." Simon stuttered, the tips of his ears already turning red. </p><p>"Nice to meet you Simon Lewis. I must say I've heard quite a lot about you." She told him. </p><p>"Me?!" Simon squeaked embarrassedly, fumbling and adjusting his eyeglasses. A nervous tick perhaps. </p><p>"Yes, quite talkative and good knife thrower. That's what my friend said." His eyes widened realizing whom she was talking about, and he tried to bolt. But she held him back. Jace was walking ahead of them, talking on the phone. She kept just enough distance to listen in what he said without seeming nosy. </p><p>"I'm really not interested in talking about that friend of yours." Simon told her, trying to act brave but failing to hide the slight tremble in his voice. She decided to not push it, since Simon looked ready to faint. She hadn't realized when Jace had stopped walking. </p><p>"You're a man of honor, and the only person in the world I would trust with something like this. I'm counting on you to do the right thing." Jace angrily said before hanging up. "Hurry up you two. It's a long walk." He told them. </p><p>She exasperatedly shook her head and called out loudly, "You do remember I am a warlock, right?" Jace angrily glared at her, before telling her the address. </p><p>"Sorry to burst your bubble dear. But he left that place two months ago." She told him unapologetically. Jace let out a frustrated sigh and glared at her, like it was her fault that the guy shifted to somewhere else. </p><p>"Don't give me that look Blondie. I won't hesitate to turn you into a lizard." She replied with faux sweetness. She opened up a portal closer to the new address. They walked through the portal, "the new place is a fifteen minutes walk from here." </p><p>They walked through the street, with her leading and the other two following. Jace was keeping up with her easily, but Simon was having a hard time walking faster. "Keep up, mundane." Jace ordered loudly. "Would you stop calling me that? I have a name you know." Simon complained, annoyed by Jace. </p><p>"Well learning it would mean I care, so, no." Jace arrogantly said. </p><p>"Yes, God forbid you would care about anyone else but yourself." Simon said. </p><p>"I care about a bunch of people. You're not just one of them." She was having a very strong urge to leave them and portal away. </p><p>"Me...or... what's it called, your...your parabatais?" Jace abruptly stopped and turned around. "Whoa. Watch your mouth. You don't know a thing about me and Alec. We clear?" </p><p>As if wanting to get beaten up, Simon spoke up, "twenty bucks says he'll leave you hanging tonight." </p><p>"Not a chance." Jace confidently said. </p><p>"Really?! 'come, fetch, roll over.' You know, 'lie down'. You treat him like a lap dog." Simon said. </p><p>"Guess it takes one to know one." Jace acidly said. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked, halting immediately. </p><p>"It means you're like a Yippy dog, nipping at Clary's heels." Jace said, turning around and getting into Simon's face. </p><p>"I don't nip, okay. And Clary is my best friend." Simon replied shakily, but to Valeria it sounded like he was convincing himself. </p><p>"And that's all she's ever gonna be. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Jace tauntingly said.</p><p>"Look, I don't want Clary anything more than my best friend." Simon said.</p><p>"Right?!" Jace mockingly replied.</p><p>Simon continued speaking, "And there are tons of women out there who have more than friendly feelings for me." </p><p>Jace looked around, "where are they?" </p><p>"I don't have to introduce you to them." Simon replied. Jace just scoffed and started to walk.</p><p>"And the point is Clary and I always had each other's backs. We had our entire lives. That's more than what can be said about you and Alec." Hot fury boiled across Jace's face, "you do not get to talk about me and Alec like that mundane." He shouted, getting into Simon's face. Valeria got ready to interfere, since the conversation seemed to be turning into a brawl. </p><p>Suddenly Simon pushed Jace against a wall with lightening speed, holding the unlit seraph blade against Jace's throat. </p><p>Valeria immediately seized Simon with her magic and dragged him away from Jace. "That's enough you two." She shouted. </p><p>As if suddenly being broken out of trance spoke up, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize why I lost control like that." The guy looked genuinely distressed. </p><p>"What happened to you at the vampire hotel?" Jace asked him. </p><p>"N.. nothing. I told you I was a hostage." Simon nervously said. </p><p>"Stop lying." Valeria scoldingly said. "Simon, Raphael told me you went to Dumort last night. And then what just happened right now!!"</p><p>"I...I... don't.." Simon stuttered. </p><p>"Wait, you went to Dumort?!" Jace asked angrily, seizing him by collar. </p><p>"I tried okay. I tried to call Clary, but she didn't pick up then. Then I thought.. I don't know what I was thinking at the time, but I went to see Camille. It seems insane now, but at the time I thought things will be back to normal if I saw her again. Why would I think like that?" He asked desperately. She tried to say something calming, but he started to speak again. </p><p>"And then Raphael came out of nowhere and scared me off. In the morning, when Clary called me back I tried to tell her, but she said...she said that she killed a demon and lost her memories. So, I went to meet her at her place, and then I could see all those runes around the house. Then we got kidnapped by freaking werewolves and then Luke got injured. How can I worry about anything else in the middle of all this?" </p><p>Valeria felt bad for him, and pulled him in a hug. "It's okay. We'll figure it out. You don't have to worry about it alone." She soothingly said. She felt him hug her more tightly and shake a little. She rubbed his back gently and kept repeating her words. After a few seconds he pulled back. </p><p>"I ruined your jacket." He timidly said. She just waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it.So here's what we are going to do. We'll get the ingredients to my brother. Once it's all done with, you and I will have a chat. Sounds good?" She asked him. Simon nodded his head and they both turned to look at Jace. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's get to the shop first." </p><p>The rest of the walk to the shop was quiet. "Is this where you kill me and then ditch my body?" Simon asked jokingly. "Tell me again what does Clary see in you?" Jace quipped back. She exasperatedly swatted both of them on the heads. "Enough, you two. Or I'm going to make you two hug and kiss, literally." She threateningly said. That shut them up pretty fast. </p><p>"Simon, you need to stay here, since the guy in there hates mundanes." She told him. "But I promised Clary to help save Luke." God give her patience. Valeria thought exasperatedly. </p><p>"Anak, don't be stubborn. If it wasn't dangerous for you in there I wouldn't have minded you to tag along. But it is. So I need you to stay here, cause right now you're our responsibility. And if something happened to you, I'd feel like it's on me. Do you understand?" She asked him. He nodded his head silently and stayed back. She casted a protection spell on him before leaving. </p><p>"Thanks for handling him. I might have had to threaten him to stay if it was just me and him." Jace mumbled beside her. "You both are chasing after Fairchild. Obviously he isn't going to be all chummy with you." She said without sparing him a glance.</p><p>"It's not like he has much of a chance." Jace arrogantly said. She spared a look at him and dryly said, "it's not his fault that she's got terrible taste in men." </p><p>Jace couldn't comment on anything since they'd arrived at their destination. They entered the room and found it empty. </p><p>"Bran!! Bran!!" Valeria called out loudly. A head popped out of the attic hatch. "Not so loud warlock." He replied, flipping down gracefully from there. "And why are you here with the nephiliam?" He asked glaring at Jace disdainfully. </p><p>"I need a few ingredients." She handed him the list. He took it and went to the shelves. "An alpha bite?" He asked amusedly. She just gave him a bland look and didn't reply. Jace was going to answer, but she held him back. </p><p>Soon Bran had the ingredients ready for them to take. "Here's the bill." She checked the ingredients before handing him the money. They left the building silently and found Simon staring at the ground a few feet away from where they left him. He didn't even notice them coming. </p><p>"Simon." She called out, tapping him on the shoulder. Simon freaked out and turned around to face her. "Wh.. what, what happened? Oh, did you guys get the things?" He asked them. She nodded and opened a portal leading to the main door. She kept a firm grip on Simon to make sure he didn't get stuck in Limbo. </p><p>The first thing she saw after arriving was her brother and Alec hunched over Luke healing him. Clary ran over to them, "Do you have it?" Valeria nodded and walked towards the cauldron. "I added the Komodo scales as he said. We need to add the rest of the ingredients now, and then feed it to Luke." Clary said, hovering beside her. Valeria nodded and added the rest of the ingredients. Once the potion was done, she took some into a bowl and dragged Clary to Luke. "Feed it to him." She told her. Clary silently took the bowl from her and fed the potion to Luke. </p><p>Immediately the potion took effect and Luke's condition improvised. Magnus stopped the healing and fell back into Alec's arms. The way those two stared at each other, with so much tenderness. None of the others paid attention to those two thankfully. She doubted that Alec was yet ready to come out. </p><p>They shifted Luke to the guest room. She stared from the door at the scene between Jace, Clary and Alec. She smiled softly when she heard Alec's claim of not doing it for Jace. He really was a good man. </p><p>Then Simon walked out, telling Clary to go see Luke. "Hey, Simon.." Jace called out, but couldn't word out what exactly he was trying to say. She saw Simon place the twenty dollars bill on the chair before leaving. </p><p>"Hey." She called out, holding his hand. "Let's go." She softly said. "I don't need your pity." He angrily muttered. She sighed and lead him towards the exit. "I'm not pitying you. I promised you we will talk after the whole ordeal is done. But first I need some food and so do you. I doubt your kidnappers fed you anything. I'm craving some hummus from that grill in LA." Simon glanced down at his clothes consciously. Guessing Simon's predicament Valeria waved her hand and changed his t-shirt and sweat shirt with a long sleeve v-neck and leather jacket. His dirty jeans with a cleaner one. She also healed the cut on his forehead, and when she held his hands to heal them, she saw the broken handcuffs and traced them disapprovingly. "We really need to have that conversation ASAP." She softly told him before healing the bruises and removing the cuffs. She opened up the portal and held out her hand, "let's go." He hesitantly took her hand and they entered the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ch.8 updated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since New York was only three hours ahead of LA, the streets of LA were abuzz with people when they arrived there. She had brought them to a secluded alley near the restaurant. She immediately put up protective barriers around them.</p><p>Generally she wouldn't be this careful, as she was more than capable for taking care of herself. But Simon was a mundane and a bit fragile one at that. Hm. She'll have to do something about that. Maybe direct him to one of those self-defense classes. And put up some wards around his house, a few dozen protection spells on him and his family.</p><p>"You didn't tell me portal travel was gonna make me wanna barf." Simon complained, bringing her out of her planning mode. She let out a wince as she turned around and found the boy leaning against the wall, his face ashen and contorting in grimace. “Sorry, buddy. Long distance portals can be a little overwhelming for newbies.”</p><p>But Simon was too busy in getting his bearings, that he didn’t dignify it with a response. After a few minutes, when Simon finally felt like he wasn’t going to spill his guts out, they made their way to the restaurant.</p><p>The dinner was a lively affair with Valeria regaling him with funny anecdotes from her life. Simon was surprised to learn that the restaurant she’d brought him to served kosher food and had asked her how she’d figured it out.</p><p>“Raphael found your Star of David on Camille’s floor.” Reflexively his hand flew up to his throat where the pendant was supposed to rest, but was empty now. “The chain must have broken at some point, or maybe Camille yanked it off. Who knows! But he found it and kept it.” Valeria said.</p><p>“Funny he didn’t seem in a hurry to return it the last time we met.” Simon said, sarcasm palpable in his voice.</p><p>“Maybe because the last time you met, he was busy ensuring that you aren’t found by Camille or one of her lackeys.” She said in a biting tone. That promptly shut him up. As they were also done eating, she signaled the waiter to bring their bill and he did so. </p><p>"When did you order that?” Simon asked pointing towards the bags that the waiter had brought along. “When you were in the restroom.” Valeria answered as she paid the bill. And then they left the restaurant.</p><p>“Healing an alpha bite is a draining process,” She explained as they walked back to the alley, “so Magnus, Alec and Lucian will need food. Also I doubt the others have gotten around to eating anything. Hence, some light soup and salad for Lucian and sabich for others.”</p><p>“Here. Hold these.” Simon took the bags and watched attentively as Valeria swirled around her hands and a thickened air like portal opened in front of them. She grabbed his hand before dragging him through it.</p><p>Simon stopped in his tracks as he saw the miniature fishpond in front of him. There were a few koi fishes swimming inside. “This is awesome.” Simon mumbled as he dazedly walked towards the edge of the fishpond. “You like it?” Valeria asked, walking up behind him cat footed. Simon screamed as he freaked out and almost slipped into the pond. He braced himself for impact, but when a few seconds passed and still nothing happened, he opened his eyes slowly that he had squeezed shut. He stared in disbelief as the green mist surrounding his body slowly pulled his body upright.</p><p>“How you have survived this long, I will never understand.” Valeria muttered as she lowered the boy onto the ground. “You snuck up on me!” Simon argued indignantly.</p><p>“Rule number one to survive in the shadow world: <strong>Never drop your guard</strong>!” She said jamming a finger into his chest. “Your attacker isn’t going to warn you, they will strike when you least expect it.” Simon gulped and nodded vigorously.</p><p>"Now let’s discuss your predicament.” She said, gesturing towards the second chair near hers. “Raphael already told me his side of things, so start from when he’d to leave you alone with Camille.”</p><p>Simon opened his mouth to say something but his voice didn’t come out. Every time he gathered the courage to tell someone, his mind literally shut down. “I, uh. So, Raphael left me with Camille. She dragged me to this couch and then we were kissing.” But why was he kissing her? He loves Clary, then why would he go around kissing some sexy psycho vampire! And that’s what he asked Valeria. </p><p>“She used encanto on you. Kind of like hypnotism.”</p><p>Simon nodded as he reconsidered his actions that night based on this information. Surprisingly they made more sense to him now. “How did it not bother me before?” He mumbled to himself. </p><p>But Valeria having heard him answered, “Initially it might have been the adrenaline or the lack of opportunity to process the situation or it was the side-effects of the vampire venom.” Simon agreed with her presumption. Then he explained his attempted escape as he didn’t remember much after the kissing started except some bits and pieces.</p><p>When he came to the part where Camille’s speculation of Magnus being the warlock that removed (Simon shrunk back from Valeria’s glare when he absently said stole instead of removed) Clary's memories at Jocelyn's request (Did Simon mention the scary murderous glare?).</p><p>“Damn that traitorous bitch.” Valeria angrily muttered. “Anyway, continue.” She told him. Simon then proceeded to tell her about his rescue by Clary and others and Alec’s argument with Jace. </p><p>“You know Alec isn’t exactly wrong here, right?” Simon opened his mouth to argue, but Valeria cut him off. “I am not accusing your friend, but as you have pointed out, they’re strangers to you. Similarly you’re strangers to them too. To him Clary came out of nowhere. The Circle..” she growled frustrated, “They were merciless and deadly. Leaving a trail of bodies in their wake.” Valeria said with a faraway look in her eyes. “And then to learn the identity of her parents! Anyone in their right mind should be suspicious.” </p><p>“So, after the fight at Dumort you returned to the institute, yes?” Valeria asked, trying to change the subject. Simon nodded and launched into telling her about the hallucination of Camille and his fight with Jace and Clary. </p><p>“I have figured out what your problem might be.” Valeria said, “but first tell me, have the hallucinations become frequent?” Simon nodded. “Cravings for blood?” He again nodded. “Have you been experiencing headache or sensory overload due to sunlight?” “God, yes!” Simon practically leapt out of his seat. “Do you feel this constant urge to go to Camille? Have you been able to do unusual things like seeing through the glamour, or seeing and hearing things normally you shouldn’t be able to?” Simon vigorously nodded his head. </p><p>“I’m turning into a vampire, aren’t I?” He fearfully asked. “No.” Simon sighed in relief at her answer. “But you are in transition.” what? He knew he was right. He was going to turn into a bloodsucking monster, and then Jace, Alec and Izzy will kill him.</p><p>Valeria hit his arm when she realized that he’d started to hyperventilate. “Stop it. You aren’t dead yet. If you don’t die until the blood leaves your system, you would be fine.”</p><p>Those words brought a great relief to Simon's mind. </p><p>“But seeing the way carrot has been dragging you around in the shadow world business, I’m not sure staying alive would be an easy task for you to accomplish.” Valeria said with voice full of sarcasm. </p><p>“Why do you hate her so much?” Simon asked. “I mean seriously! What is your and Alec’s problem with her? Are you secretly in love with Jace too or something?” </p><p>“Why on Earth would I pine after that bleached blonde?” She asked disdainfully.</p><p>“On second thoughts, what makes you think Alec is in love with Jace?” She asked suspiciously, after all it was not uncommon for mundane to mistake the bond shared by parabatais as romantic rather than familial. </p><p>“Oh, please. I’ve seen the way he looks at Jace when he isn’t looking. And Izzy’s pitiful expressions doesn’t make it any less obvious.” Valeria could feel the headache creeping up behind her eyes. Magnus really knew how to pick them. </p><p>“Simon. I need you to promise me something.” Simon straightened up at the somberness in her voice. “What you just told me now, do not say it in front of anyone else, okay? The nephiliam are very orthodox in their beliefs and values. If the word got out that Alec is gay or that he might possibly be in love with his parabatai, it would bring him terrible consequences.” A shiver passed through Simon at Valeria’s last words. </p><p>“W.. what kind of consequences?” He stuttered. “Anything can happen. They might take away his position, and break the bond between him and Jace. Or they might strip him of his runes and exile him to never see his family again. Isabelle might try to stay in touch, but from what I know of his parents they’ll definitely disown him. And at worst, he could be executed.” Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But that’s barbaric. We’re living in the 21st century for God’s sake.” He exclaimed angrily. Valeria sighed patting him softly, “As I said, the nephiliam are very orthodox. Hell! I know of a man who was stripped of his runes simply for the fact that he’d fallen in love with a mundane and had wished to marry her.” She said.</p><p>“Really? What happened to him then?” Simon asked curiously. Still holding on to a hope that Clary may some day return his love. “He was stripped of his runes. Still married her and had three kids with her.” She said, smiling wistfully. </p><p>“Do you have a boyfriend?” He asked curiously, “Or girlfriend?” He added afterwards. “Nah.” She laughed. “There have always been a few flings here and there, but not anything serious. Not since the 60s.” </p><p>For a while neither of them spoke, Valeria lost in the thoughts of Francesca and Simon observing the koi fishes. After a few minutes he got bored and looked around. </p><p>“Hey, where did the food go?” He asked suddenly remembering. “What?” Valeria asked, snapping out of her thoughts. “The food? For the others?” He repeated. “Oh, that! I already sent it to the loft. They should be done eating by now. We should also head back. I’m sure there would be some sort of spell that we can use to purge out her blood from your system.”</p><p>Simon nodded and stood up as Valeria opened up a portal back to New York. I’m so not looking forward to the nausea. Simon thought.</p>
<hr/><p>'<em>Why won't this stain go away?</em>' Alec thought as he rubbed the spot angrily.  </p><p>"You know I have magic for that, right?" Magnus teasingly said. Alec looked up and admired the way Magnus mixed up the drinks. <br/>
"I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day." Alec replied, again trying relentlessly to wipe off the blood. He hoped that Magnus wouldn’t notice the light blush that was forming on his face.</p><p>"Drink break?" Magnus suggested with a hopeful smile on his face. And how could Alec say no to such face. So he dumped the rag into bucket and stood up. He nervously wiped his hands on the jeans as he took the drink from Magnus's hand, their fingers brushing slightly. He examined the drink curiously, resisting the urge to sniff it. Blue flames appeared over his drink as Magnus snapped his fingers and then clinked his glass against Alec’s. "To us." Magnus said. Alec then drank it and grimaced at the burn in the back of his throat. </p><p>"Why did you ask for me, when Jace and Clary were already here?" Alec asked curiously. The question has been nagging him for a while now. </p><p>"Jace didn't tell you... doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway." Magnus answered, acting all innocent.</p><p>"Are warlocks always this cryptic?" Alec asked smirking into his glass. </p><p>"I'm not being cryptic. I'm being coy." Came Magnus's immediate reply. He turned around with flourish and walked towards Alec swaying his hips slightly. "Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again." <br/>
A</p><p>felt heat crawl up his face as he saw the way Magnus was staring at him. "Why?" He asked shyly. "Why'd you come?" Magnus countered. Alec became speechless, because the truth was even he wasn't sure why he came. "I'm not sure."</p><p>"For almost a century, I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Men or women." Magnus paused and studied Alec for a second, "You've unlocked something in me."  </p><p>Before he could reply, his mother decided to call him at that moment. For a moment he contemplated if he could throw his phone out window, or not pick up the call. But in the end he picked it up. "Hey. Hi, mother."</p><p>After the call ended, he turned around to talk to Magnus. "Duty calls." He apologetically said, putting down his glass. "ah.." He didn't know what else to say, when Magnus spoke up. "Oh, the furrowed brows. Maryse must be recruiting you for something... unseemly." </p><p>"Look, Magnus. I would...I mean... I just.." Alec sighed frustrated with his constant stuttering around the warlock. Never in his life had he ever felt like this. Not even around Jace, and that annoyed him to no end. Magnus held up a finger near his lips, silencing him. If he leaned in a little or the finger moved a little further, his lips would be touching it. Wait, what?!</p><p>"I understand." The finger moved, and his eyes followed it to his own drink, which Magnus held in front of him. "Stay for just one more drink? And then decide." And as previously stated, Alec could not say no to this man. He took the drink and sat down on the couch beside Magnus. And if their knees were brushing a little, well whoever dared to question can kindly fuck off.</p><p>"So, I wake up in the morning and all..." Magnus abruptly stopped and stood up.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Alec asked, searching around for the threat. His hand went to his hip, where his seraph blade was concealed. <br/>
Magnus moved towards the kitchen and Alec followed him. Magnus perked up as he saw the bag lying on the counter and made a beeline for it. He rummaged inside and took out a note. He read it before taking out his phone and nodding at something he’d read.</p><p>"Alexander, have you had something to eat?" He joyfully asked.  </p><p>Alec shook his head. With all the ruckus going around, he didn't have the time to eat. "Well, you're in luck then. Valeria sent this for us." Magnus said while taking out the containers from the bag. He held out three to Alec and put some others into a tray. “I will give these to the others and join you shortly.” He said before disappearing towards Luke’s room. </p><p>"With everything going on with the redhead, I didn't have much time to grab anything to eat." He told Magnus when he returned afterwards. </p><p>"Funnily enough. That's what exactly Valeria's text said." Magnus remarked. “But then again, blueberry can be thoughtful when she wants to be.” </p><p>“Unfortunately,” Magnus sighed, “your siblings and biscuit's actions in the past few days doesn’t put them in her good grace.” <br/>
“I did try to talk them out of it a few times, but it was always 'she needs our help Alec', 'she lost so much in the past few days', 'don't be such a buzzkill Alec', 'it used to be so boring before she came along, at least now it’s more exciting'.” Alec said bitterly. </p><p>“There is a genocidal maniac murdering people, and we’re stuck here running after his imprudent brat and cleaning up the messes she creates.” He said taking a vicious bite out of his sabich.</p><p>Before Magnus could make any comment, he felt a pressure against the wards and the next second a portal was opening up in front of them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valeria felt like intruding when she’d stepped out of the portal and found Alec and Magnus having dinner. “Sorry to intrude. We will just go to the library.” She awkwardly said before dragging away the nauseated mundane.</p><p>“Slow down, slow down.” Simon panted. Valeria let go of the boy as he crouched down breathing in and out loudly. “For the record, I hate portals.” Valeria rolled her eyes at the dramatic declaration and cuffed him lightly on the head, “You get used to it after a while.”</p><p>“Whoa.” Simon gaped at the three-story library he had stepped into. “Have you read all of these?” He curiously asked. “Most of them.” Valeria answered as lilac mist swirled around her fingers and raced through all of the bookshelves. A tornado of books and scrolls started to form as the mist climbed each floor. Simon stared in amazement as the mist slowly dissipated and the books and scrolls got neatly stacked on the table.</p><p>“Well, let’s see then.” She said, flipping through the first book. “Nope.” The book disappeared with the snap of her fingers. “Where did that go?” Simon asked. “Back where it came from.” She absently answered as she flipped through the second book. “Blah, blah, blah. Not this one either.” She sighed as the second book disappeared with a snap too. She went through a few books in same manner before finding the right one. “Yup. Found it.”</p><p>“Found what?” Magnus asked, walking in. “A spell.” She answered absently. “Hmm. Subjugate purification.” He said, peering over her shoulder. “A very painful process. It would be better to just drink a few gallons of holy water.” Magnus suggested. “It’s been too long.” Valeria grumbled.</p><p>“Where is your guest?” She asked, remembering that her brother was entertaining someone when she’d portaled in. “Resting.” He answered, “It might not be a good idea for him to return in his current state. So I convinced him to rest a little in one of the guest rooms.”</p><p>“Okay.” Valeria said, “You should also rest.” She advised and sent the remaining books and scrolls to her room. “I will put this one into another guest room and go over the other books in my room.” She gestured towards Simon, who had sat down on a chair and was now dozing off.</p><p>“Come on, you baby owl. Let’s get you to bed.” Magnus stared amusedly as Valeria ushered the mundane boy out of the room. He vaguely heard the boy mumble something, but it was too low for him to hear properly. He surveyed the room one last time before exiting it and closing the door with a snap. He decided to settle down on the couch with a book.</p><hr/><p>“Can’t I just keep you company?” Simon asked, giving Valeria a pleading look. He didn’t want to go to sleep. “You can barely stand on your own feet.” She pointed out.</p><p>“Look, I can’t go to sleep. She will be there, taunting and killing everyone. Please.” He begged.</p><p>“What if I make them go away?” She asked.</p><p>“What?” Simon asked dumbly.</p><p>“There’s a spell. It will put you in a dreamless sleep of six-eight hours.” She answered.</p><p>“Are you sure it will work? And I won’t slip into coma or something, will I?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, it will work. No, you won’t slip into a coma, or die, or turn into some version of sleeping beauty.” She said, an exasperated smile etched on her face. “But, if you don’t wake up by noon, I will get my brother to give you the kiss of life.” She sarcastically added, wiggling her eyebrows. Simon sputtered, his eyes widening comically. “No, thanks.” He squeaked out.</p><p>“I mean, don’t get me wrong,” he said nervously, “your brother is quite good-looking and very handsome.” After realizing what he had just blurted out, Simon wanted nothing more than to hide into a deep hole and never come out.</p><p>“I was kidding.” Valeria told him, “now lay down on the bed.” And pointed towards the bed. Simon lied down on the bed and waiting for Valeria to cast the spell. “Relax.” She ordered as Simon's body was as taut as a bowstring. Simon exhaled loudly and tried to loosen up, but he was a little nervous. Valeria started to mumble the spell, her hand hovering above his head. Light pink smoke came out of her fingers and slowly Simon felt the world fade away.</p><hr/><p>After ensuring that the boy was asleep and won’t wake up anytime soon, Valeria made her way to her own room. She let out a groan at the sight of the stack of books and glumly plopped down in the chair.</p><p>“Come on, just five books. You can do it.” She told herself, and grabbed the first book.</p><p>“Finally! I am done!” Valeria exclaimed cheerfully, slamming shut the last book and putting it in the second pile. She checked the clock and it was still three am. Peeking out of the bedroom, she saw Magnus sleeping on the couch.</p><p>Valeria sighed and walked up to him. She readjusted the couch size, and covered him with a blanket. Seeing him snuggle deeper into the blanket a smile crept up on to her face. She turned around and walked back into her bedroom.</p><p>Now, time to put her plan in action.</p><hr/><p>Exactly at five am, both Jace and Alec woke up in their respective rooms. Like clockwork, they freshened up and did their daily warm up. Both then stepped out of their rooms and came face to face with eachother.</p><p>"Morning!" Both mumbled at the same time.</p><p>"I thought you had gone back to the institute." Jace said. "I was going to, but then Magnus insisted that I stay." Alec answered. Jace wanted to retort how Alec wasn't one to be swayed that easily, but they reached the living room and found Magnus sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering him.</p><p>Meow!!!</p><p>Both Jace and Alec looked around, but couldn't find the source of the sound. Then Alec saw a small fluffy cat darting towards the kitchen. Assuming it to be a stray that had gotten in through the open balcony door, he made his way to kitchen with Jace following him.</p><p>But when they arrived there, they found Valeria kneeling down and petting the cat. She was saying something, but they couldn't hear anything. As if feeling eyes on her, Valeria looked up and saw them standing in the entrance. Jace brushed past him, and made himself comfortable on a stool. He then grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.</p><p>Alec saw Valeria scowl from the corner of his eyes, but then her scowl transformed into a smirk as little sparks ignited from her hands. The next moment Jace was spitting out the coffee he had drank and wipe his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t know what those bigoted idiots teach you at the academy, but you do not go around touching, grabbing and taking things without permission in other people’s house.” She said coldly.</p><p>“We didn’t go to the academy.” Alec said, settling down on a stool between the two of them.</p><p>“Well given your folk’s history with the circle, I’m not really surprised. But I must say it is kind of unfair to you guys.” As her back was turned towards the two guys, she didn’t see the confusion on their faces.</p><p>“What do you mean by their history with the circle?” Alec asked her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec still couldn't understand why he was standing here of all places in the world. The kiss between Jace and Clary still fresh in his mind. At that time he'd felt so jealous, not just because of his love for Jace. But also from the realization that he would never have the same freedom of falling in love with someone and kiss them freely without the threat of being ripped away from his family, his job and his life as a shadowhunter hanging on his head.  </p><p>He had left the institute, aimlessly wandering the streets of New York. He didn't even realize where his legs had led him until he was standing in front of Magnus's apartment. For the past ten minutes, he had been standing there contemplating whether to go in or not. </p><p>Just when he had made up his mind and turned to leave, the door flew open and a very annoyed Valeria Debrosse stood leaning against the doorframe. "How long exactly are you planning to stand outside my brother's door?" She asked him.</p><p>"Uh...I was just passing by?" He answered, but it came out more like a question. Valeria just snorted and stepped aside, motioning him to get in. "Yeah, right." She snorted, before closing the door after him. "My brother's in the shower. He should be out in a few minutes." She informed him as they headed towards the living room. "You want something to eat or drink until then?" She sarcastically asked. Alec absently declined, still wondering what he was doing here. </p><p>Stepping inside the living room, he found Simon sitting on the couch watching TV. When he saw Alec, Simon straightened up and his eyes wandered behind Alec, maybe hoping to see the redhead. "She's not here, if that's what you are wondering." Alec told him. The hopeful expression on Simon's face turned to a sad one. From the corner of his eyes Alec saw Valeria roll her eyes. </p><p>"Alexander, how lovely to see you. Is everything alright?" Magnus asked strolling out of his bedroom. The apprehension in Magnus's voice stung a little. But then again, each time they'd showed up on the guy's doorstep, it'd been to ask for help with one problem or another. "Everything is fine." Alec replied. Magnus's shoulders slumped down in relief. "I just thought to drop by and check on you." Alec hesitantly added.  </p><p>Magnus rewarded him with a beaming smile, drawing his attention to the fact that Magnus wasn't wearing any make-up. And Alec had to admit, it made the man look younger and vulnerable. Like he wanted to whisk away the guy and hide him away from the world in his arms. "That's very sweet of you, Alexander." Magnus said, breaking Alec out of his thoughts. Realizing what he'd been thinking Alec almost blushed.</p><p>"Yes, very sweet indeed." Valeria sarcastically spoke up, her arms folded across her chest and her gaze firmly fixed on Alec. "Now, now dear. Be nice." Magnus chastised her, having seen the look she had pinned Alec with. His comment resulted in the glare being redirected his way.</p><p>Valeria then sceptically studied Magnus and him, before turning to address the mundane. "I'm going to check on the potion. Simon, let's go." Her expression had turned softer when talking to him. Simon wordlessly stood up, looked at him and Magnus before hesitantly following Valeria, who happily dragged him along. </p><p>"I don't understand the appeal of that one." He mumbled to himself thinking back to the time when Izzy had been dragging Simon along. And how Valeria's glare had turned into a soft gaze when addressing him.</p><p>Magnus who had also been staring at the leaving pair turned his attention on Alec. "Oh, stop worrying, Alexander. My sister isn't infatuated with Sawyer." </p><p>"A drink?" Magnus asked, summoning a glass of drink for himself. Alec remembering the drink from last night, glanced at Magnus hesitantly. "Maybe something like the last one?" He suggested.</p><p>Magnus looking pleased by his answer summoned another glass, this one filled with light purple drink. Alec took the offered glass and drank a little. "This is good." He told Magnus.</p><p>Magnus looked quite proud at his declaration and gave Alec a teasing smile, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood has a sweet tooth. Who would have thought?" The way his whole name had rolled off Magnus's tongue sent a shiver down Alec's spine, and he felt his face heat up. </p><p>They settled down on the couch and got talking. Magnus was an exuberant speaker, Alec noticed. The way Magnus's eyes lit up when he talked, the way he would bounce a little when getting to an exciting part, the way he would wave around his arms when making gestures, Alec found it adorable. </p><p>Their conversation would have continued for who knows how long if not for the sound of someone landing in the balcony. He immediately stood up, one hand pushing Magnus behind him and the other taking out the seraph blade. </p><p>Magnus let out an annoyed huff, Alec's skin tingling where the puff of air had hit across. "Alexander, I'm touched by your protectiveness, but it's really not necessary." Magnus complained, trying to peek over Alec's shoulder. Alec could feel Magnus's chest pressing against his back, and his fingers lightly touching Alec's wrist. </p><p>"You should listen to him, Shadowhunter." A voice came from the back, which had Alec whipping around, trying to drag Magnus behind him. But Magnus stubbornly refused and stared ahead where Raphael Santiago, the second in command of the Dumort clan was standing leaning against the wall. </p><p>"Raphael." Magnus happily exclaimed, walking towards the vampire and grabbing him into a hug. Alec felt a strong urge to snatch back the sparkly warlock away from the vampire. </p><p>The stern stern expression on the vampire's face melted away, returning Magnus's hug, even if a little bit stiffly. But the guarded look returned once he had detached himself from Magnus. "Magnus. Nos acabamos de ver la semana pasada." The vampire exasperatedly said. (<strong>We just saw each other last week.</strong>)</p><p>"Semantics." Magnus replied, before settling back into his seat. "Not that I'm not happy to have you over, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the hotel right now, bossing around some poor undead bastard?" Magnus asked Raphael. </p><p>Raphael gave Magnus an exasperated look, "Aria texted. She told me to come over." He replied. Magnus looked confused for a second, "Okay. She's in the workshop." He absently said. Raphael nodded before glaring at him and then zooming off towards the workshop. </p><p>Wait. Workshop. Simon was in there too. Alec's eyes widened and he hurriedly walked towards the workshop, closely followed by Magnus shooting questions at him. He stopped in the door, Magnus almost colliding with him. Both Raphael and Simon were standing on the opposite sides of the long table. Alec couldn't see Raphael's expression, but he could see Simon's. He looked a little bit nervous and frightened, his smile coming off as more of a grimace. "Hi, Raphael." He spoke up, laughing nervously. </p><p>"What's he doing here?" Raphael hissed out, his question directed at Valeria. </p><p>Simon stood frozen in his place, pinned under Raphael's glare. Will Raphael break his legs if he tried to move? "Stop scaring the boy, you grump!" Valeria said, circling the table and walking up to Raphael. And then she hugged him, and shockingly Raphael hugged her back. </p><p>"Why am I not treated to such hugs?" Came Magnus's voice from the door. The guy was standing behind a very sceptical Alec. They walked in, Alec coming up to stand beside him. "You okay?" Alec asked. He tried to seem nonchalant, but was failing miserably. The worry in his eyes was quite clear, as the way he kept glancing between him and Raphael. Maybe the guy wasn't as stonehearted as the rest of them. </p><p>"Fine. I guess." Simon half-heartedly replied, "We talked about how the potion is going to work in detail, and it's kinda making me nervous. Have you told Clary about any of this?" Simon hesitantly asked. Alec gave him a look which pretty much conveyed that he hadn't. "That would be a disaster. We both know how your friend will act and I'm pretty sure that one over there will definitely bitch slap her." Alec sarcastically replied nodding in the direction of Valeria. And if the guy sounded a little gleeful, Simon wasn't going to question him. Because Alec was scary as fuck. </p><p>"So, the potion is almost done. Why don't you go and take a shower. We will bring the potion to your room." Magnus said, having finished conversing with the other two. </p><p>Simon nodded, knowing that for the upcoming days this might be his last shower. He went to the bedroom that Magnus had assigned him. The hot water relaxing his muscles and soothing his nerves. Thankfully he didn't have any hallucinations in the past hour. In a few minutes he will drink a potion that will make his life hell for the next few days. And the only person he will have for company is the scary vampire who had kidnapped him a week ago. </p><p>Once he left the bathroom, he found Raphael sitting on the bed, with a glass full of glowy orange potion. Now that the guy wasn't looking all murderously at him, Simon had the time to admire how much good the the looked in his suit.</p><p>Raphael was studying him critically before held out a glass full of glowy orange juice. "It will burn your tongue, so drink as much as you can as fast as you can. The next dosage won't be until tomorrow around the same time. You will see things and people but none of them are real. So keep that in mind. The desire to go to Camille will be also more intense. I won't let that happen." </p><p>Simon nodded his head and took the offered glass, "And I'm also sorry if I try to hurt you or anyone else. Please know that I don't mean to." He solemnly told Raphael. </p><p>Raphael's mouth slightly twitched, like as if he was trying to stop himself from smiling. "You threw a knife at my heart. If it was a seraph blade or a wooden one, I would have actually died." The vampire amusedly pointed out. </p><p>"Look, I really didn't want to, but you have to understand that I was kidnapped by vampires after a few hours of seeing Jace kill a man in cold blood and learning that all the fairytale stuffs like angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, warlocks and all was true. Not to mention the part where my best friend of ten years was a daughter of some sort of psychopath hell-bent on genocide and he had kidnapped the woman who was like a second mom to me and was looking for the said best friend. I was pretty much freaking out. I wasn't even aiming for your heart or anything, I just grabbed the knife and threw it at full force. It didn't hurt you, did it?" Simon rambled on. Raphael just huffed and the next second the guy was in hi face. "Drink, idiota." Raphael directed his hand holding the glass upwards. </p><p>Simon shakily exhaled before closing his eyes and chugging down the awful liquid. He registered Raphael whispering encouraging words to him in the background. For a second he wondered what would it feel like to have him whispering things to him in more pleasurable ways. </p><p>And then Simon felt his whole body start burning up and he let out a scream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Simon had left the workshop, the room was engulfed in an awkward silence. Valeria kept herself busy with adding the final ingredients and stirring the pot. A few minutes later, a silvery smoke rose from the pot and she stirred it again to disperse the smoke, as instructed in the book. The potion was now glowing orange, meaning it was done. She conjured up a glass and emptied the potion into it. </p><p>"It's done." Valeria announced, before handing over the glass to Raphael. After that the four of them headed to the room Simon and Raphael would be staying in for the next few days. It would be dependent on how long it would take for the potion to burn off the vampire blood in Simon's body. Her brother thankfully convinced the shadowhunter to get back to the living room and wait for her. Once they'd left, she'd turned towards Raphael and started instructing him, "Make him drink as much as he can in one go. It'll last for the next twenty eight to thirty hours, so I'll be back for the next dosage in twenty eight hours. I'll also drop by to check on you guys every few hours. But in case you need anything, just text me. I'm soundproofing the room, because he'll be screaming bloody murder once he drinks it." And then she paused for dramatic effect before pointing a finger under his nose, "Be nice to him."</p><p>Raphael looked thoughtful for a moment before replying sincerely, "I'll be. I'm not proud of what I did to him. And if I had known sooner what Camille did, I would have brought him to you immediately." Valeria could see the devastation and guilt shining through his eyes. Her face softened and she hugged him tightly. After a few minutes, they parted, and Raphael turned around to go and sit on the bed.</p><p>Valeria exhaled softly before calling upon her magic. She warded the room, putting it up layer by layer. Once done, she bade Raphael goodbye, before silently locking the door behind her. </p><p>When she arrived into the living room, she found her brother and Alec standing by one of the paintings, each having a glass of drink in their hand. Alec must have heard her walking in, since he turned around to look at her and drew her brother's attention to her as well. She just leaned against the wall, smiling at the two of them. "Don't stop on my account. I'm just getting my phone." She stated before walking up to the table and picking up her phone. Then she spun around and marched out of the room. </p><hr/><p>Simon stumbled from the burning sensation in his veins. He tried to find something to hold onto, but the dizziness had taken a hold of him and was making it difficult to even stand upright. At last, his legs gave out and he collapsed on the ground crying out in pain. </p><p>Simon writhed in pain, gasping for air and twisting around fruitlessly. Raphael tried to hold him down as best as he could, without breaking any of Simon's fragile human bones. "Shh. I've got you, Simon. It's alright." He whispered to the whimpering boy in his arms, cradled against his chest. Once the pain had reduced, Simon had stopped sobbing and now just whimpered occasionally. But Raphael knew it won't last long. And that's what exactly happened a few minutes later.</p><p>Simon cried out suddenly, scratching at his skin, badly enough to draw out blood in some cases. His skin was turning red, and there was a thin layer of sweat forming over his body. His mind completely engulfed by pain and the fire burning under his skin. So, he didn't realize when Raphael had lifted him up and brought him inside the bathroom. It wasn't until the spray of cold water hit him and brought him the much needed relief that he realized, he was leaning heavily on Raphael's silk covered muscular chest and his face pressed into his neck. He could smell the other man's cologne, a mixture of apricots and cinnamon, could feel each and every contour of his muscles. </p><p>It took a few minutes for Simon to register their positions and realize that he'd probably drenched the vampire's thousands of dollars worth clothes. Dreadfully Simon loosened up his grip on the vampire and tried to stand on his own, but failed miserably when his legs gave out. Letting out a weak yelp, Simon almost collapsed if not for Raphael's quick save. He caught Simon and pulled him closer which ignited a different kind of heat altogether in his body. What was wrong with him? Before this day, Simon could have sworn up and down that he was as straight as they came. But right now with Raphael whispering soothing words in his ears, was making him question his own sexuality. Maybe it was the potion that was making him so horny. After all vampires did have lots of sex in the books and movies, and Raphael was hot as fuck. </p><p>"Simon, Simon." Raphael called out. </p><p>"Huh. Yeah. I was just thinking." Simon lamely answered and Raphael squinted at him sceptically. But there was a sort of discomfort visible in the guy's eyes, as expressive they were up close. "Do you want to get out of the shower now?" Raphael asked. Simon nodded and fumbled with his glasses. One second they were fine and next there were drops of blood on them. He panicked and threw them away, backing up against the wall. </p><p>He heard Raphael calling his name and looked up to find Camille standing there smirking at him instead of Raphael. "C..Camille.." He fearfully stuttered. "My sweet little caramel!!" She tauntingly said before taking step forward and Simon tried his best to get as far away as humanly possible from her. His hands that were braced against the wall were now clawing at the tiles fruitlessly. He looked around desperately, to find anything that he could use against the vampire. </p><p>But then he was being shaken suddenly, and the person in front of him had turned back to Raphael. Simon gasped and stared wide-eyed at Raphael, sobbing in relief at the sight of him, he hugged the vamp. He started to ramble about seeing her there instead of him, and how scared he got, and then how relieved he was to see him. Raphael, thankfully didn't say anything but just hugged the clearly distraught boy in his arms and patted his back. </p><p>It will be a long night. Simon thought before passing out.</p><hr/><p>Alec didn't even realize how much time had passed, until he got a text from Izzy, enquiring about his whereabouts. He typed out a quick reply, informing her that he was on his way back. He then turned around and gave an apologetic look to the patiently waiting warlock. "It's getting late. I should probably head back." Alec hesitantly said. </p><p>"Of course, Alexander. I understand." Magnus answered, stepping a little bit closer. "I will walk you out, or open a portal near the institute?" He added. Alec considered the offer but in the end politely declined.</p><p>"Well, then. I'll walk you out." Magnus announced, before turning around with flourish and following him to the door. Once they reached the door, both of them stood silently gazing at each other, probably waiting for the other one to speak. In the end it was Magnus who spoke up first, "It was nice to see you again Alexander." He smiled amusedly at the blushing nephiliam. </p><p>"Yeah. Uh, you too." Alec awkwardly stuttered.</p><p>Thankfully once he reached the institute, Alec wasn't stopped by anyone on his way to his room. He then proceeded to change into comfortable clothes and laid down on the bed. He picked up his phone and opened Magnus's contact info. After deliberation of few minutes, he typed out a text before sending it. </p><p><strong>Alec: </strong>Reached the institute. </p><p><strong>Magnus Bane: </strong>(θ‿θ)</p><p>Alec blinked slowly, trying to understand what Magnus had just sent him, before realizing it was a smiling face. </p><p><strong>Magnus Bane: </strong>Good night, Alexander.</p><p>Have a sweet dream.</p><p><strong>Alec: </strong>Good night, Magnus. Same to you. </p><p>And Alec dossed off with a smile plastered on his face. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>